Mistake Love Past
by NiinaQuileute
Summary: Si Paul n'était un loup colérique que parce qu'à cause des vampires,il a du renoncer à la femme qu'il aimait?Si elle était tombée enceinte,et n'était revenue qu'après qu'il se soit imprégné de Rachel?Si elle l'aimait encore?Si un loup s'imprégnait d'elle?
1. Prologue

L'histoire débute dans Révélation, juste après le mariage de Bella et Edward. Milla Gordon, une jeune fille de tout juste 18ans, revient vivre à Forks, après un an d'absence. Etant orpheline, elle passe de famille en famille, depuis qu'elle est née. A ses onze ans, un vieux couple s'est attaché à elle, et l'a gardé pendant 6ans. Alors qu'elle avait 15ans, qu'elle enchainait les soirées, elle a rencontré Paul Keynes. Ayant le même caractère, ils se sont très bien entendus, jusqu'à devenir de meilleurs amis. Puis leurs sentiments ont évolué, et ils se sont avoué leur amour. Ils ont été un an ensemble, à la fin duquel, sans aucune explication, Paul l'a quittée, ne lui laissant pas le temps de lui annoncer quelque chose d'important. La semaine suivante, ses parents adoptifs sont morts mystérieusement, on a seulement retrouvé leurs corps, vidés de leur sang, dans la forêt après un week-end de camping. Elle a du retourner à l'orphelinat sans avoir pu parler à Paul de ce qu'elle voulait. Elle a maintenant atteint sa majorité, et peut revenir à Forks car elle est l'héritière de la maison de ses parents. Mais cette fois, elle n'est plus seule.

_Informations supplémentaires:_

_Sam, Jared, Quil et Paul, ont les mêmes imprégnées que dans le livre. _

_Paul a quitté Milla car il venait de se transformer, et qu'il ne voulait pas la faire souffrir comme Sam l'a fait avec Leah._

_Ne me demandez pas si un des loups s'imprégnera de Milla, et encore moins qui, je ne le dirais pas... Suspense... :P_


	2. Chapitre 1

Le taxi me déposa devant la maison. Une vague de souvenirs me gifla, violente, brutale, et terrifiante. Combien d'années y avais-je passé ? Six, six ans dans cette maison, avec une famille qui m'aimait. Revenir après deux ans, la voir comme morte…

Le chauffeur pris les nombreux bagages et me les laissa devant l'entrée. Je lui laissai un pourboire sur la banquette, et le saluai d'un vague hochement de tête. Je prenais Maya dans mes bras pour descendre de voiture, et déglutis bruyamment face à la maison. Je la tenais toujours, et glissai la clé dans la serrure, pour ouvrir la porte dans un grincement sinistre.

Il faisait nuit noire dans les rues de Forks, et l'intérieur de la maison n'était pas plus lumineux. Pas un bruit ne s'échappait du dehors. Seules quelques lumières dans les maisons me prouvaient que je n'étais pas dans une ville fantôme. Il restait encore quelques photos sur les murs. De moi, de ces gens qui m'ont élevée comme leur fille. Au fur et à mesure que je revisitais les lieux, j'allumais toutes lumières sur mon passage. Maya gémit dans sommeil en gigotant. Je la posais délicatement dans mon ancien lit et l'entourait d'oreillers pour qu'elle ne tombe pas. Il était plus de 23heures, et j'étais épuisée, le voyage avait été difficile avec Maya.

Je vidais mes valises dans mon armoire, et remplis une petite commode de la chambre d'amis avec les affaires de Maya. L'eau fonctionnait et cela semblait être aussi le cas de l'électricité. Je me pris une douche rapide mais revitalisante avant de me glisser moi aussi dans mon ancien lit, elle contre moi. J'embrassais doucement ses cheveux fins et doux pour m'endormir rapidement.

Voilà une semaine que j'étais à Forks, j'avais fait un tas de choses. J'avais commencé par m'acheter une voiture, une petite citadine noire, datant de 5ans. J'avais ensuite fait des courses et acheté tout ce qu'il manquait à Maya, un lit, une poussette, un maxi cosy… Ce genre de choses dont tous les bébés ont besoin. J'étais aussi passée à la crèche pour l'inscrire dès la rentrée de septembre. Je ne savais pas encore si j'allais me trouver un emploi ou retourner au lycée, pour au moins passer mon bac.

Je n'avais pas encore eu le courage d'aller à la Push, j'avais trop peur. Peur de savoir ce qu'il est devenu, peur de le voir avec une autre, peur qu'il veuille me la prendre. Elle était tout ce que j'avais.

Ma peur de vivre dans cette maison si proche de la forêt me passa un peu quand j'appris que le shérif habitait la rue d'à côté.

Chaque jour, j'avais un peu plus envie d'aller à la Push. Comme si une partie de moi m'y poussait. Comme si je n'avais pas déjà assez souffert.

Aujourd'hui, il faisait exceptionnellement beau à Forks. Un vrai temps de mois d'août. Je décidais d'emmener Maya à la plage. Autant en profiter, non ? Je savais au fond de moi que je me cherchais juste une raison pour y aller. Mais j'en avais trouvé une, alors pourquoi pas ?

Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il se serait passé si je le voyais, mais même si ça me faisait peur, je ne n'aurais pas pu l'éviter éternellement de toute façon.

Je finissais de préparer un sac avec nos affaires, montai Maya dans la voiture. Je roulai lentement vers La Push, comme pour retarder l'échéance. Peut-être ne le croiserais-je pas. Et s'il est parti ? S'il ne vit plus ici ? Ce n'est même pas sûr qu'il se souvienne de moi. Une part de moi priait pour ne pas le croiser, une autre priait pour qu'il me voie.

Finalement, je passais ma journée tranquillement avec elle, à jouer dans le sable, barboter dans l'eau… Un vrai moment paisible. Elle s'était beaucoup amusée à donner de grands coups dans l'eau.

J'installai Maya sur son siège, fermai sa portière et fis le tour de la voiture pour monter côté conducteur. Mais je rentrais en plein dans quelqu'un, cependant il me rattrapa avant que je ne tombe au sol. Il me prit par les épaules pour me remettre sur mes jambes.

_-Je suis désolée je vous av…_

Je me coupai en voyant son visage.

_-Milla ?_ S'exclama-t-il, ahurit.

Je baissai la tête.

_-Salut Paul…_

_-Mais… Mais où tu étais passée ? Ca fait un bail que je t'ai pas vue…_

_-Tu voulais plus me voir, tu te souviens ?_ Répliquai-je, plus amère que je ne l'aurais voulu.

Il se massa la nuque, comme avant, quand il était gêné.

_-Ouai… Mais je ne pensais pas que tu partirais à cause de moi._

_-Je ne suis pas partie à cause de toi, je suis retournée… A l'orphelinat quelques temps et puis… Quelque part ailleurs._

Je serrai mes bras autour de ma poitrine et m'approchais de la porte.

_-Je dois y aller,_ murmurais-je.

_-Euh… D'accord. Tu es sure que ça va ?_ Me demanda-t-il, inquiet.

Avant que je ne réponde, Maya se mit à pleurer. Je me pinçai les lèvres et fermai fort les yeux, en priant pour qu'il ne l'ait pas entendue. Mais la petite persistait, je me dépêchai d'aller la prendre dans mes bras pour la calmer, sans faire attention au regard de Paul. Je la berçais doucement dans mes bras tandis qu'il ne disait rien, surement trop choqué. Je n'osais pas le regarder.

Je m'y risquais finalement, et le vis les yeux grands comme des soucoupes, la bouche ouverte, la mâchoire prête à tomber, les bras ballants le long du corps.

_-Euh Paul… Ca va ?_ M'inquiétais-je.

Il pouvait penser que je faisais du babysitting, non… ? Il resta muet encore quelques secondes, avant de secouer la tête, comme pour se remettre les idées en place. Il passa nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux, pour se calmer. Il souffla un bon coup, avant de me demander.

_-Qui… Qui c'est ?_ Bégaya-t-il.

Je le regardai dans les yeux, la caressai tendrement et me raclai la gorge avant de parler.

_-C'est… C'est ma fille._

_-Ta fille ?_ Insista-t-il.

_-Oui, ma fille… Pourquoi ?_ Demandai-je innocemment.

Il se rendit compte que je feintais l'ignorance, et me darda d'un regard peu amène.

_-Et… Son père… ?_

_-T'as pas envie de le savoir_, martelai-je, la voix dure.

Je réinstallais ma fille délicatement dans son siège, l'attachais puis fermais sa portière, en me tournant, je remarquai qu'il s'était approché de là où elle était.

_-Ne t'approche pas d'elle !_ M'écriai-je, avec un trémolo dans la voix.

_-Milla, est-ce que c'est ma fille ?_ Me demanda-t-il doucement.

_-Paul laisse-moi tranquille !_

Je commençai à pleurer, ce qui l'alarma.

_-Hey…_ Souffla-t-il. _Calme-toi… Je ne vais rien lui faire…_

Il tenta de me prendre dans ses bras mais je me reculai vivement.

_-Milla… J'ai le droit de savoir, non ? Est-ce que c'est ma fille ?_

_-Je… Je… Euh… Oui…_

J'essuyai mes larmes tandis qu'il la regardait à travers la vitre de la voiture.

_-Je… Peux la voir ?_ Quémanda-t-il, hésitant.

_-Non._

_-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Milla je…_

_-Tu as oublié ta promesse ? Moi non, alors je m'en vais, et tu ne la verras pas._

_-Mais je suis son père, t'as pas le droit de me priver d'elle ! Comme tu n'as pas le droit de la priver de moi. Tu ne crois pas qu'elle a le droit d'avoir un père ?_

Je le fusillai du regard, et croisai mes bras sur ma poitrine.

_-Passe chez moi dans deux heures,_ répliquai-je, la voix plate.

_-Merci_, souffla-t-il.

Je retournai vers le côté conducteur.

_-C'est pas pour toi que je le fais._

Il hocha simplement la tête.

-_Ca te dérange que je ne vienne pas seul… ?_

Je réfléchis un instant en attachant ma ceinture.

_-Tu veux ramener qui ?_ Demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

_-Sam… Il… Il m'aide beaucoup à gérer les situations… Euh… Complexes ?_ Finit-il comme une question.

_-Juste lui, personne d'autre, c'est clair ? Ma maison n'est pas un squat pour ta bande, et la petite est fatiguée._

Il acquiesça et me remercia d'un regard.

_-Au fait… Comment elle s'appelle ?_ Me questionna-t-il en redevenant timide.

_-Maya,_ répondis-je avant de démarrer la voiture et de m'en aller.

Je rentrai vite chez moi, pris un petit bain à ma fille, pour que sa peau ne sèche pas avec le sel marin. Je me pris aussi une douche, rangeai rapidement la maison. Je finissais de me sécher les cheveux quand on frappa à la porte. Maya jouait dans son portique en riant. Je vins ouvrir et découvris sans surprise Paul et Sam.

_-Bonjour,_ murmurai-je.

Je n'aimais pas beaucoup Sam, c'était quand il a commencé à le fréquenter que Paul m'a quittée. De plus, sa carrure, encore plus imposante que celle de Paul, m'impressionnait vraiment. En quelques mots, il me faisait peur.

_-Salut,_ me sourit Paul.

_-Bonjour Milla,_ me salua gentiment Sam en me tendant la main.

Je la lui serrai timidement et leur fis signe de rentrer. Ils me suivirent au salon, où se trouvait ma princesse. Paul sourit de toutes ses dents en la voyant rire. Elle s'amusait à donner des coups dans un hochet et s'esclaffait au tintement que cela produisait. Je leur proposai de s'asseoir, ce qu'ils firent, de sorte à la voir. Sam restait sérieux, mais je remarquai qu'il retenait un sourire en voyant son ami comme ça.

_-Vous voulez boire ou manger quelque chose ?_ Demandai-je poliment.

-_Non merci_, refusa Sam.

Maya s'amusait maintenant à rouler de son ventre à son dos. Paul était tellement absorbé par le bébé qu'il ne m'avait pas entendu. Je n'étais pas du tout à mon aise, et Sam du le sentir, vu le regard qu'il m'adressait.

_-Maintenant que tu l'as vue, tu peux partir je crois, non ?_

Il sursauta, comme s'il revenait à la réalité.

_-Mais je… Enfin il faut qu'on en parle Milla… Je veux m'occuper de ma fille._

Je déglutis.

_-Je… J'ai pas besoin de ton aide pour m'occuper d'elle. Je m'en sors très bien toute seule._

_-Non non non ! Je n'ai pas dit le contraire Milla !_ S'exclama-t-il en levant les mains. J_e veux faire partie de sa vie. J'en ai le droit…_

_-Qu'on soit bien clairs,_ expliquai-je. _Tu n'as aucun droit sur elle, tu n'es rien pour elle. Je te laisse la voir uniquement parce que je ne veux pas qu'elle m'en veuille plus tard. C'est la seule chose qui m'empêche d'appeler la police pour te faire sortir d'ici. Compris ?_

Il fronça les sourcils.

_-J'ai autant de droits que toi._

_-Non ! Aux yeux de la loi, tu n'es même pas son père,_ annonçai-je en serrant les poings._ Rien ne t'autorise à me la prendre, c'est clair ?_

_-Hey, calme-toi…_ Me dit Sam._ Paul n'a pas l'intention de te prendre Maya… Il veut juste voir sa fille de temps en temps._

_-C'est vrai ?_ Murmurai-je, un peu rassurée.

Je me levai et pris mon bébé dans mes bras. Je lui caressai le dos en l'asseyant sur mes genoux une fois retournée à ma place.

_-Oui, je te jure que je ne te ferais jamais ça Milla…_ Me promit-il.

_-Pour ce qu'elles valent, tes promesses_, sifflai-je.

Il baissa la tête. Sam semblait gêné.

_-Je suis désolé…_

_-Je suppose que je ne mérite toujours pas d'explications ?_ Répondis-je sans faire attention à ses excuses.

Il questionna son ami du regard. Celui-ci se massa la nuque.

_-Je pense que vu les circonstances…_ Marmonna-t-il.

_-Bien, je vous écoute._

_-Pas maintenant… Hum… Tu voudrais venir à un feu de camp ?_ M'invita Paul.

_-Tu te fous de moi ? Tu crois que j'ai que ça à faire ? J'ai plus le temps pour les soirées entre ado moi !_

_-Ce n'est pas pour une soirée entre amis,_ intervint Sam. _Pour comprendre ce qu'on te dira… Plus tard, il faut que tu en apprennes un peu sur les légendes Quileutes. Et à ce feu de camp, il y aura les anciens de la tribu, qui les racontent. Et tu pourras rencontrer la… Bande._

_-J'ai pas envie d'en faire partie, ni de devenir votre amie._

_-C'est… Plus comme une famille, si tu préfères. Le secret nous lie tous,_ me dit doucement Paul.

Je le regardais dans les yeux quelques secondes.

_-Je fais ça uniquement pour qu'elle ait une famille, chose que je ne peux pas lui offrir, on est bien d'accord ?_ Soufflai-je.

Il hocha la tête avec empressement. Sam me donna un regard respectueux. Les yeux du père se reportèrent sur ma fille qui jouait avec ses pieds. Il semblait hésiter avec ses mots.

_-Quand… Quand est-ce que je pourrais revenir la voir ?_ Demanda-t-il finalement.

_-Quand tu veux je pense… Mais appelle-moi au moins une heure avant de venir._

Il m'offrit un sourire digne d'une pub pour dentifrice. Je lui donnais mon nouveau numéro, et il me donnait le sien. Sam me donna celui de chez lui, au cas où j'aurais besoin de quelque chose.

_-Je sais me débrouiller toute seule,_ répondis-je.

J'avais horreur d'être assistée.

_-Si tu as besoin d'une baby sitter, ma fiancée s'occuperait de Maya avec plaisir…_

_-Merci, mais je l'ai déjà inscrite à la crèche._

_-Si tu veux que je prenne quoi que ce soit pour la petite ou pour toi… Tu n'hésites pas, hein ?_ Me proposa Paul.

Ils sont débiles ou quoi ? J'ai du leur dire au moins 2 fois !

_-D'accord,_ soupirais-je.

Il se remit à observer notre fille, et me regarda, hésitant et timide à nouveau.

_-Je peux la porter ?_ Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

* * *

><p><span>Note de l'auteur: <span>

Coucou ! J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous aura intéressé ^^ Le second est déjà prêt, il n'attend que vos reviews pour être posté !


	3. Chapitre 2

_-Je peux la porter ? Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix._

Après avoir hésité une seconde, je hochai timidement la tête. Je lui fis signe de rester assis, et me levai doucement pour la lui ramener. Il en sautillait presque de joie. Sam souriait lui aussi, comme s'il était fier de son ami. Je posai délicatement Maya sur les genoux de son père. Elle émit un doux gazouillement, elle semblait contente de voir un nouveau visage. Il passa lentement ses mains dans le dos de mon bébé, à croire qu'il avait peur de la casser.

-_Coucou toi_, murmura-t-il en souriant.

Il la regardait comme s'il découvrait une nouvelle merveille du monde. Elle gloussa en entendant sa voix. Il entrouvrit la bouche, émerveillé. Sam me remerciai du regard. Maya posa doucement ses mains sur les joues de son père, je me mordis la lèvre pour ne pas rire, sachant ce qu'elle allait faire.

-_T'es mignonne toi, hein..._ Roucoula-t-il.

Elle lui mit une petite gifle avant d'éclater de rire.

-_Ah bah en fait non,_ commenta Sam en riant lui aussi.  
>-<em>Elle ne sait pas que c'est une bêtise,<em> la défendis-je en souriant. _Ce qui la fait rire, c'est juste la tête qu'on fait..._

Paul ne nous écoutait pas, trop absorbé par sa fille. Elle tendait maintenant la main vers ses cheveux à lui, et fronçait les sourcils quand ses doigts ne pouvaient les attraper, puisqu'ils sont trop courts.

_-Hé non ! Raté princesse !_ Se moqua-t-il gentiment.

Il lui fit des chatouilles, et elle gigotait dans l'espoir de lui échapper. Je les laissai jouer tous les deux, heureuse au fond de moi de les voir ensembles.

_-Elle a quel âge ?_ Me demanda Sam.  
><em>-Tout juste 4mois, mais elle est pas mal éveillée pour son âge.<em>  
><em>-Et comment cela se fait-il qu'ils t'aient gardé à l'orphelinat alors que tu attendais un enfant ?<em> S'étonna-t-il.  
><em>-Ils ne l'ont pas fait. J'ai caché le plus longtemps possible ma grossesse. Mais y'a des choses qui se remarquent...<em> Dis-je tristement._ J'ai passé les 5 derniers mois de ma grossesse dans un centre pour jeunes filles mères. Et les premiers mois de Maya aussi. Mais à ma majorité, j'ai appris que j'étais héritière de la maison de mes derniers parents adoptifs._

Il hocha la tête, ne sachant quoi dire. Paul avait relevé les yeux en entendant mon histoire, et affichait un air peiné et coupable. La petite parut mécontente qu'il ne fasse plus attention à elle, elle émit un petit cri d'énervement, nous faisant tous rire.

_-Oui oh là là ! Je te regarde ma puce..._ Lui dit-il avant de lui faire un gros bisou.

Ils jouèrent ensemble encore un peu, puis mon bébé se mit à pleurer en tendant les bras vers moi.

_-Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?_ S'alarma son père.

Je regardai l'heure et souris.

_-T'as rien fait, elle a faim c'est tout._  
><em>-Je peux lui donner à manger ?<em>  
><em>-Je crois pas non,<em> pouffai-je.  
><em>-Et pourquoi ?<em> S'écria-t-il.

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Qu'est-ce qu'il croyait ? Que j'étais une gamine et que j'allais lui interdire ça, sous je ne sais quel droit ? Je repris ma fille dans mes bras alors qu'elle continuait de pleurer.

_-Parce que je l'allaite. Voilà pourquoi._  
><em>-Oh...<em> Marmonna-t-il, gêné.  
><em>-On va vous laisser alors,<em> ajouta Sam.

Le jeune papa parut déçu mais hocha la tête. Il vint embrasser la joue de sa fille et il m'adressa un sourire timide, comme s'il ne savait pas comment se comporter avec moi_. Il devait probablement avoir une petite amie..._Pensai-je. Sam me salua d'un vague signe de tête et je les raccompagnai dehors. Les aux revoir ont cependant été écourtés, Maya ne cessait de pleurer.

Paul m'avait appelé le lendemain pour savoir s'il pouvait passer voir sa fille. Seulement j'avais des papiers à faire. Si je voulais me trouver un emploi, ou m'inscrire au lycée, il me manquait certains documents administratifs. Et j'avais ensuite un frigo à remplir.

_-Mais, et après,_ insista-t-il. _Je peux venir ?_  
><em>-Paul... Elle et moi on sera fatiguées, ça servirait pas à grand-chose. Tu ne peux pas attendre demain ?<em>  
><em>-Tu tiendrais toi ?<em> Contra-t-il.

Je me tus un instant face à sa répartie.

_-Je comprends ce que tu ressens, mais quand je serais installée pour de vrai, tu auras beaucoup plus de temps avec elle. Crois-moi, ça m'amuse pas de cavaler dans toute la ville avec un bébé._

Il marmonna dans sa barbe, comme lorsqu' il savait que j'avais raison. J'entendis une voix féminine à l'autre bout du fil, après quoi il s'excusa et me dit qu'il avait quelque chose à faire. Je hochai machinalement la tête, avant de me rendre compte de ma bêtise, et qu'il ne me voyait pas. Je le saluai brièvement et terminai de me préparer.

J'avais du aller jusqu'à Port Angeles pour mes papiers. Je détestais emmener Maya là-bas, il y avait du bruit, les salles d'attente étaient sales, et les heures interminables. Mais elle devait être présente.

Ma corvée accomplie, je décidai de repasser par chez moi, me reposer une petite heure et laisser mon bébé faire une petite sieste. Alors que je m'apprêtais à ressortir pour aller faire mes courses, on frappa à la porte. Me demandant qui pouvait bien venir me voir, je vins ouvrir. Je découvris bien sûr, Paul sur mon porche, des sacs dans les bras. Je m'écartai vite quand il s'engouffra à l'intérieur.

_-Euh... Bonjour... C'est quoi tout ça ?_ Demandai-je.  
><em>-Tes courses<em>, répondit-il en roulant des yeux._ Elle est où Maya ?_ Me questionna-t-il, tout content.  
><em>-Elle dort dans son maxi cosy, j'allais justement sortir. Paul... Merci, c'est gentil de ta part mais... Le fait plus, s'il-te-plait. Je sais m'occuper de moi.<em>  
><em>-J'ai fait ça pour t'aider. Tu ne peux pas tout faire. Et comme ça tu te reposes, et je vois ma fille !<em> Se justifia-t-il en souriant à s'en faire mal aux joues.  
><em>-Avoue que tu l'as fait juste pour ça...<em> Gloussai-je.  
><em>-Non, je voulais aussi t'aider<em>, insista-t-il. _Donc, elle dort ? Dans son maxi cosy ? Mais faut la mettre dans son lit maintenant !_ Dit-il en sortant de la pièce, me laissant tous les sacs sur la table.  
><em>-Paul...<em> Chuchotai-je en le retrouvant dans le salon, prêt à la sortir de là_. Doucement, tu vas la réveiller._  
><em>-Oui oui.<em>

Il la prit délicatement dans ses bras, et la porta à l'étage. Je l'y suivis pour lui montrer la chambre.

_-Elle est où sa chambre ?_ Demanda-t-il justement.  
>-<em>Elle dort avec moi... J'ai pas encore fait la déco de la sienne, et je n'aime pas trop la laisser dormir toute seule...<em>

Je le guidai à ma chambre et fermai les volets tandis qu'il la posait tout doucement dans son petit lit. Nous sortîmes de là sans un bruit, et après avoir allumé le baby phone, je fermai la porte aussi silencieusement.

_-Si tu veux_, me dit-il une fois que nous étions de retour à la cuisine. _Je peux m'occuper de sa chambre. Je peux te faire la peinture, te monter les meubles, ce genre de trucs._  
><em>-Hum oui je veux bien,<em> acceptai-je en rangeant les courses._ Tu as du temps libre en ce moment ?_  
><em>-C'est encore les vacances, je pense bien pouvoir trouver du temps pour faire ça.<em>

Il murmura quelque chose pour lui-même, il semblait pensé à un autre détail, ce qui n'avait pas l'air de le ravir. Je finis mon rangement en silence, le laissant à ses réflexions moroses. Une fois mon travail terminé, je me mis devant lui, et essayai de le faire sourire, comme... Avant. Il me suffisait de lui faire un sourire enfantin, dont j'étais la seule à avoir le secret, pour qu'il sourie. Mais cette période de complicité était révolue. Cela ne marcha pas, et il détourna la tête, pour me cacher son regard triste.

_-Quelque chose ne va pas ?_ Demandai-je finalement.  
><em>-Je... J'ai pas... Encore dit à Ra... Enfin à mon... A ma petite amie,<em> bégaya-t-il. _A propos de Maya..._

Il se massa la nuque. Je tournai la tête et fis semblant de chercher quelque chose dans un placard. Pour ne pas lui laisser voir mes yeux, surtout pas. Je préparais du thé, de dos à lui.

_-Va lui dire maintenant,_ murmurai-je. _Et t'as qu'à revenir quand la petite sera réveillée. Enfin si tu veux._  
><em>-Euh... Je sais pas... Déjà comment elle va le prendre... Et si je lui dis, c'est pas pour repartir juste après.<em>  
><em>-Fais comme tu veux, je te disais juste ça moi.<em>

Il haussa les épaules et refusa poliment mon thé.

_-Je crois que t'as raison, si j'attends trop et qu'elle le découvre, elle va surement m'en vouloir._

Il alla vérifier que Maya dormait bien, puis il quitta ma maison.

PDV Paul

Je retournai à la Push, en trainant du pied si l'on peut dire. J'avais inconsciemment évité Rachel depuis que j'avais appris pour... Ma fille. J'étais censé passer la soirée précédente avec elle, et avais annulé, prétextant une patrouille. Bon... Ce n'était pas totalement un mensonge. J'étais en loup, je rodais dans la forêt, mais pas pour protéger la tribu. Sam voulait qu'on parle de toute cette histoire, comment j'allais gérer... Mais il ne m'avait pas forcé à ce qu'on le fasse ce soir là. Seulement, je ne me sentais absolument pas prêt à le dire à Rachel. Et je ne pouvais pas non plus être avec elle sans lui avouer. Ce serait comme lui mentir.

C'est donc le cœur lourd que je frappais à sa porte. Une migraine pas possible me prit le crâne. Comment allait-elle le prendre ? Allait-elle me rejeter ? La rejeter ? M'en vouloir ? Allait-elle s'énerver ? Allait-elle m'éviter à son tour ? Tant de questions qui ne faisaient qu'agrandir mon anxiété déjà importante, et qui me rendaient malade.

La porte s'ouvrir quelques secondes plus tard, sur ma moitié. Elle me regardait durement, mais ses beaux yeux bruns brillaient.

_-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?_ Me demanda-t-elle froidement en guise de salut.

_Bonjour mon cœur, toi aussi tu m'as manqué. Oui oui ne t'en fais pas je vais bien._Pensai-je d'abord. Puis en me rendant compte qu'elle n'allait vraiment pas bien, je m'inquiétais. Je m'approchai doucement d'elle.

-_Hey ça va ?_ Lui dis-je en lui caressant les bras.  
>-<em>NE ME TOUCHE PAS !<em> Cria-t-elle presque.

Elle se dégagea en me fusillant du regard, mais elle cachait mal un air blessé. Je restai un peu bête devant le fait qu'elle m'ait repoussé.

_-Chérie, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_  
><em>-Tu oses me demander ce qu'il y a ? Dégage ! Je veux plus te voir !<em>

Elle tenta de me pousser en appuyant ses mains sur mon torse.

_-Vas t'en je te dis !_  
><em>-Mais Rachel, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?<em> M'écriai-je.  
><em>-Tu m'as menti ! J'espère que tu t'es bien amusé hier !<em>  
><em>-Quoi ? Mais de quoi tu parles ?<em>  
><em>-Désolé ma puce, je peux pas venir ce soir, j'ai une patrouille,<em> m'imita-t-elle._ Une patrouille hein ? Pas une ex ? Pff, tu me dégoutes, t'as raison, nie jusqu'au bout ! Enfonce-toi encore plus !_  
><em>-Hey calme-toi Rachel,<em> dis-je doucement._ Je t'ai pas menti, hier soir, j'étais avec Sam. Mon ex... ?_

Après avoir réfléchis une seconde, la réponse me frappa de plein fouet. JACOB ! Toujours prêt à foutre la merde entre sa sœur et moi... Il serait prêt à tout pour qu'on se sépare. Seulement, jusqu'ici, il n'avait pas eu grand-chose à me reprocher vis-à-vis d'elle. Il a trouvé un os à ronger ! Sale chien !

_-C'est pas ce que tu crois... Je te jure qu'hier soir j'étais pas avec elle... Je... L'ai croisée à la plage, et je suis passé chez elle..._  
><em>-QUOI ? Chez elle en plus ! Paul, vas t'en !<em>  
><em>-Mais laisse-moi finir au moins ! Je ne suis pas allé chez elle pour m'amuser si c'est ce que tu crois.<em>  
><em>-Ah bon ? Alors attends, laisse moi réfléchir, tu veux bien ? Qu'est-ce que mon petit ami irait foutre avec son ex, CHEZ ELLE ?<em>  
><em>-Mais bon sang Rachel ! Tu me fais quoi là ?<em> M'emportai-je. _Une crise de jalousie ? T'as pas confiance en moi, c'est ça ? Pff... C'est bon, tu sais quoi, je ne voulais pas te l'annoncer comme ça, et encore moins qu'on se dispute. Mais voilà, j'ai découvert hier que j'ai une fille avec elle, Milla, mon ex. T'es contente ? Là, ça te va comme réponse ?_

Elle ne répondit pas, elle restait figée, la bouche ouverte, les yeux exorbités d'horreur. Puis elle se reprit, et hoqueta.

_-Qu... Quoi ?_ Bégaya-t-elle.

Elle porta sa main à sa bouche, tandis que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. La voir ainsi me déchirait le cœur. Je ne connaissais pas de supplice plus douloureux que de la voir pleurer.

_-Donc... Donc nous deux, c'est fini, c'est ça ?_ Sanglota-t-elle._ C'est ce que tu es venu me dire ? Que tu me quittes, pour rester avec elles et fonder une famille, hein ?_  
><em>-Quoi ?<em> M'ahuri-je. _Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Rachel ? Jamais je ne ferai ça, jamais je ne te quitterai !_

Je la pris dans mes bras et la serrai contre moi. Elle continua de pleurer contre mon torse, en s'accrochant à mon tee-shirt. Je lui caressai le dos et embrassai ses cheveux.

_-Mon amour._.. Chuchotai-je à son oreille. _Je t'en supplie arrête de pleurer... Je t'aime, et je n'en aimerai jamais une autre que toi. Et jamais personne ne me séparera de toi, tu m'entends ?_

Elle hocha la tête et sécha ses larmes avec les manches de son pull. Je pris son visage en coupe et l'embrassai tendrement en lui caressant les joues. Ses petites mains vinrent s'accrocher à ma nuque. Alors que l'oxygène se fit rare, je me détachai de ses lèvres et collai mon front au sien. Elle ferma les yeux et me murmura un doux je t'aime.

PDV Milla

Il était parti, et moi, j'essayai de ne pas penser à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il venait de me parler de sa petite amie. Celle qui m'a remplacée. Celle qui le rend heureux. Celle qu'il aime. Celle qui est surement meilleure que moi. Surement plus belle, plus intelligente, moins chiante, plus douce, moins rebelle, moins compliquée, moins têtue, plus discrète, moins grande gueule, que moi.

J'avais tenté de penser à autre chose en regardant un film, je ne saurais même pas vous dire lequel, ou de quoi il parlait. J'étais tellement dans mes pensées déprimantes que je ne me souvins de ma fille que lorsque je l'entendis pleurer. J'éteignis la tv, et montai pour aller m'occuper d'elle.

La petite princesse ne semblait pas contente de ne pas m'avoir trouvé à son réveil. Mais dès qu'elle me vit, son visage s'illuminait, comme à chaque fois. Et dès que je voyais ce sourire, je me disais que j'avais fait le bon choix. Que j'ai bien fait d'avoir gardé mon enfant. Malgré tout ce que j'ai enduré, durant ma grossesse, une fois qu'elle était là, je ne regrettai absolument rien. Et j'étais fière de pouvoir la faire sourire.

Je la pris dans mes bras avant de faire de gros bisous sur ses petites joues bien rondes et toutes douces.

C'est alors que j'entendis mon téléphone sonner. Maya toujours dans mes bras, je m'empressai d'aller répondre.

_-Oui allô ?_  
><em>-Salut Milla, c'est Paul.<em>  
><em>-Oh, salut.<em>  
><em>-Dis, Maya est réveillée ?<em> Demanda-t-il, tout excité.  
><em>-Oui, je viens de la sortir du lit. Pourquoi ?<em> Répondis-je, intriguée par son changement d'humeur.

Elle essaya justement de me prendre le téléphone des mains. Je le changeai d'oreille.

_-Non bébé ! Tu ne touches pas. Excuse-moi Paul, tu disais ?_  
><em>-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ? Elle veut me parler ?<em>

Je soupirai.

_-Elle te connait à peine, et elle a pas entendu ta voix. Elle veut juste mettre le téléphone à la bouche. Tu voulais me dire quoi ?_  
><em>-Tu me la passe s'il-te-plait ?<em> Quémanda-t-il sans m'écouter.

Je soupirai une nouvelle fois en levant les yeux au ciel.

_-Attends deux secondes._  
><em>-Ok !<em>

J'appuyai sur un bouton du téléphone et allais m'asseoir sur le gros tapis du salon. J'allongeais ma fille contre un oreiller pour qu'elle ne soit pas tout à fait assise, de toute façon, à son âge, elle n'y arrivait pas encore. Je tenais le téléphone en face d'elle.

_-Voilà, c'est bon j'ai mis le haut-parleur,_ lui dis-je.  
><em>-Merci. Coucou bébé ! C'est papa, j'espère que t'as fait de beaux rêves mon ange...<em>

Elle parut le reconnaître, puisqu'elle émit un gazouillement en tendant les mains vers le téléphone. J'esquissai un sourire en la voyant comme ça.

_-Je vais bientôt revenir ma puce. Mais papa va venir avec quelqu'un de très gentille. Papa l'aime beaucoup. Elle s'appelle Rachel._

Je me figeai. _Pourquoi me faisait-il ça ?_


	4. Chapitre 3

_Je me figeai. Pourquoi me faisait-il ça ?_

Je raccrochai furieusement. S'il croyait m'imposer sa vie ainsi, il me connaissait mal, très mal. Qui est-il pour me traiter comme ça ? Il n'a pas à inviter qui que ce soit chez moi, et encore moins sa copine ! D'une parce que c'est _**chez Moi**_. Et de deux, parce que j'ai encore des sentiments pour lui. Même si je le hais pour m'avoir abandonnée, pour ne pas avoir été là pour moi au moment où j'en avais eu le plus besoin, pour ne pas m'avoir écoutée quand je voulais lui parler de ma grossesse, il compte encore beaucoup pour moi. Il est mon seul et unique amour. Le père de ma fille.

Mais j'en suis venue à le haïr, du plus profond de mon âme. Comme si je n'avais pas déjà assez enduré par sa faute, il fallait qu'il amène la nouvelle femme de sa vie pour qu'elle vienne piétiner la mienne. Quel genre de fille rêve de voir la nouvelle copine de son ex, dont elle a été longtemps amoureuse, débarquer chez elle ?

Combien de nuit avais-je rêvé qu'il me revienne ? Combien de larmes avais-je versé pour lui ? Combien l'avais-je aimé ? Combien m'étais-je donné à lui ? Il était la seule personne avec qui j'avais laissé mes sentiments me guider. La déception et la douleur n'en avaient été que plus grandes.

Depuis ma naissance, personne ne m'avait accepté. Personne n'avait fait de moi la personne la plus importante de sa vie. Et personne ne le fera jamais. Maya est la seule personne au monde pour qui je donnerai ma vie aujourd'hui. Tout le reste appartient au passé.

Le téléphone sonna une nouvelle fois.

-Oui ? Répondis-je d'une voix froide.  
>-Milla ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda Paul. Ca a coupé d'un coup.<br>-Bah ça a coupé, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Répliquai-je sèchement.

Il laissa un silence quelques secondes suite à mon ton.

-T'as fini ? Je peux raccrocher ? Demandai-je, agacée.  
>-Euh... Oui. On arrive dans une demi-heure au fait.<br>-Qui ça, On ? Articulai-je.  
>-Euh... Rachel et moi...<br>-Oh ! Je ne me souvenais pas l'avoir invitée. Excuse-moi. A tout à l'heure alors, le rembarrai-je avant de raccrocher une nouvelle fois.

Je balançai le téléphone dans un coin du salon et pris ma fille dans mes bras. C'était son heure pour manger, et je ne tenais pas particulièrement à la nourrir alors que les deux autres seraient là. Je vérifiai sa couche puis la posai dans son parc. Je fis un tour dans la maison pour vérifier que je n'avais pas oublié de faire du ménage dans une pièce.

Pour me détendre, je m'allongeai sur le tapis avec Maya assise sur mon ventre. On aimait toutes les deux ces petits moments. Des bisous, des chatouilles, des rires...

J'essayai de ne pas penser à ce qu'il allait se passer. Une chose était sure, il était un monstre. Je n'avais pas encore décidé pour elle. Serai-je gentille ? Serai-je une garce ? Ou serai-je simplement indifférente ?

PDV Paul

_Elle hocha la tête et sécha ses larmes avec les manches de son pull. Je pris son visage en coupe et l'embrassai tendrement en lui caressant les joues. Ses petites mains vinrent s'accrocher à ma nuque. Alors que l'oxygène se fit rare, je me détachai de ses lèvres et collai mon front au sien. Elle ferma les yeux et me murmura un doux je t'aime._

Une fois que son petit cœur se fut calmé, je la serrai contre moi et l'emmenai à sa chambre. Elle s'allongea dans son lit, où je la suivis dans perdre de temps. Elle posa sa tête sur mon torse, et j'en profitai pour humer la douce odeur qui émanait de ses cheveux. Elle ne parlait plus mais ses petits doigts se baladaient sur mon ventre, traçant le contour de mes abdos. Je savais qu'elle essayait encore de se calmer, mais que la curiosité la rongeait.

-Tu me racontes, s'il-te-plait ? Demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Je soupirai. Si j'avais de la chance... Peut-être que j'éviterai l'interrogatoire complet ! Parler de son ex à sa copine c'est toujours risqué pour un mec. Mais alors parler de la mère de son enfant à son imprégnée... C'est assez proche du suicide.

-Je l'ai croisée hier à la plage, j'ai vu le bébé, je lui ai demandé qui c'était et je lui ai demandé si je pouvais la voir. Elle a paniqué et m'a demandé de passer chez elle plus tard. J'y suis allé avec Sam, parce que j'avais peur de faire une connerie si elle m'avait dit que je n'aurais pas le droit de la voir. Finalement ça s'est plutôt bien passé. Je suis passé faire un tour chez moi et Sam m'a appelé pour me dire qu'il fallait qu'on parle. Puis je t'ai prévenue que je ne pourrais pas te voir ce soir-là. Voilà...

Elle releva sa tête de ma poitrine et s'assit en tailleur sur le lit. Elle se mit à jouer doucement avec ma main dans les siennes, et baissait la tête, en les regardant.

-Je veux tout savoir, murmura-t-elle. Comment vous vous êtes rencontrés ?  
>-Rachel... Gémis-je. On est obligés d'en parler ? C'est pas franchement passionnant...<p>

Elle me darda d'un regard qui me fit taire. Je soupirai. Rachel n'est pas mon imprégnée pour rien... Elle est la seule contre qui je ne saurais pas m'énerver. Elle est la personne la plus douce que j'ai jamais rencontrée... Mais il ne faut pas la contrarier.

Et en me mettant à sa place une seconde, j'imagine que je me serais surement aussi senti menacé. Je devais la rassurer, lui prouver que je n'avais plus aucun sentiment pour Milla, qu'il n'y avait aucune ambiguïté entre nous, et que tout ce qui me reliait aujourd'hui à elle, c'est notre fille. Même si je me sentais toujours protecteur envers elle.

Je passai un bras autour de ses épaules et lui embrassai la tempe.

-Je l'ai rencontré pendant une soirée quand on avait... Hum 15ans je crois. A l'époque, ni elle ni moi on ne respectait les règles. Aucunes. On faisait absolument n'importe quoi. J'étais avec Jared et il dansait avec elle, et quand je me suis approché de lui, elle s'est mise à danser avec moi. En parfait idiot que j'étais, je me croyais irrésistible, et je croyais qu'elle avait craqué pour moi. Elle a explosé de rire et s'est mise à danser avec quelqu'un d'autre, dis-je avec un sourire. Puis on a commencé à devenir amis, on l'a été pendant un an. Et on est sorti ensembles une autre année. Je l'ai quittée quand je me suis transformé. Quand j'ai vu à quel point Sam s'en voulait d'avoir fait souffrir Leah, je me suis promis de ne jamais lui faire subir ça. Voilà, tu sais tout.[c]

Elle ne me regardait pas.

-Tu es amoureux d'elle ? Laissa-t-elle échapper.  
>-QUOI ? Non ! C'est toi que j'aime Rachel ! Comment tu peux penser ça ?<p>

Elle ne répondit pas à ma question, se contentant de garder ses yeux baissés.

-Mais tu l'aimais ?

Je lui relevai doucement le visage, de sorte à ce qu'elle me regarde dans les yeux.

-Oui. Mais y'a pas de risque pour que je le fasse de nouveau.

Je l'embrassai tendrement. Il fallait que je trouve quelque chose pour la rassurer.

-Et si tu venais rencontrer ma fille ? Comme ça tu verrais Milla, et tu verrais qu'entre elle et moi y'a plus rien, Ajoutai-je plus doucement.

Elle se mordit la lèvre, comme lorsqu'elle hésitait.

-Et puis, dis-je avec un sourire. C'est ta belle-fille, non ?

Il fallait qu'elle comprenne que je n'allais pas la laisser en dehors de tout ça, elle fait partie de ma famille, tout comme Maya. Elle hocha la tête en souriant timidement.

-Bon, alors je vais appeler Milla et lui dire qu'on arrive, d'accord ?  
>-Okay, et moi je vais me changer...<p>

Elle m'embrassa la joue avant de se lever et d'aller vers son armoire. Je l'y suivis sans un bruit et posai mes mains sur ses hanches en lui embrassant la nuque.

-Paul ! Rit-elle en frissonnant. Laisse-moi me changer !  
>-Mais moi je l'aime bien ta tenue... Lui murmurai-je à l'oreille. Tu es très belle comme ça...<p>

Elle se prit un jean et une tunique et elle me poussa en riant toujours.

-Sauf que c'est un pyjama ! Je n'vais pas me balader à Forks en mini short, non ?  
>-Non... Bon... Euh...<p>

Je m'arrêtai car elle se déshabillait devant moi maintenant. Elle comprit mon regard.

-Oh non ! Même pas en rêve ! Vas passer ton coup de fil ! Pervers !  
>-Hé ! Je suis un loup imprégné. Alors hein ! C'est une bonne excuse je trouve... En plus, c'est pas de ma faute si tu es... Si tu as des formes de déesse ! J'y peux rien moi...<br>-C'est ça, gloussa-t-elle. Tes compliments, certes adorables mon amour, ne changeront rien ! Va téléphoner au lieu de me pervertir !

Elle enfilait sa tunique, je décidai de l'embêter encore un peu. Je m'approchai d'elle et commençai à fermer les boutons de sa tunique.

-Laisse-moi au moins t'aider... Souris-je.

Elle frappa ma main.

-Touche à tes fesses ! Tu me déconcentres là !  
>-Nan je sais bien que ça te déconcentrerai encore plus ma chérie.<p>

Elle me jeta un oreiller à la figure, hilare.

- Vas-t'en ! Ou tu seras puni !  
>-Une gentille punition ou une méchante ?<br>-Tu me toucheras plus jusqu'à ce que je le décide.

Je déglutis, ce qui la fit encore plus rire.

-D'accord je m'en vais ! M'empressai-je de répondre en sortant pour téléphoner.

PDV Milla

On frappa à ma porte. Je me levai en soupirant, pour ne pas gémir. J'allais ouvrir en trainant le pas.

-J'arrive, lançai-je, lasse.

J'ouvris la porte et me trouvai en face de Paul, et d'une femme tout simplement magnifique. Elle avait le teint aussi mat que lui, de longs cheveux noirs et lisses, de grands yeux très foncés, elle était plus grande que moi, et avait d'assez belles formes, une quileute typique. En un mot, elle était sublime.

-Entrez, murmurai-je.

Je me sentais vraiment mal à l'aise avec elle dans la même pièce. Pourquoi me souriait-elle ainsi ? Ce regard chaleureux était-il sincère ou hypocrite ? Je me reculai pour les laisser passer.

Paul ressemblait à un gosse le jour de Noël. Un sourire semblait lui déchirer les joues, et il avait l'air de se retenir de sauter de partout. Crétin. Il tenait la main de... Rachel, et la tira à l'intérieur avec lui.

-Elle est où Maya ? Demanda-t-il, tout excité.

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

-Elle joue dans son parc...

Je n'avais pas pu terminer ma phrase, parce que, trop content de pouvoir jouer avec elle, il avait lâché la main de sa copine et avait presque courut au salon. Rachel restait là, gênée par ma présence apparemment. Je soupirai.

-Vous pouvez aller le rejoindre vous savez, lui dis-je.  
>-Merci, dit-elle tout bas avant d'aller au salon.<p>

Je les rejoignis. Rachel s'était assise sur le canapé, et Paul portait ma fille dans ses bras, la soulevant.

-Oh oui elle est belle ! C'est qui ma princesse, c'est qui ? Hein ? C'est Mayaaaaa...

J'observai un instant Rachel, elle paraissait plus âgée que moi. Mais en même temps, je trouvais que Paul ressemblait à quelqu'un de 25ans... Je n'avais peut-être pas une bonne idée des âges, puisque lui avait 19ans.

Mon bébé gazouillait des semblants de réponses à son père. Elle avait l'air heureuse de le revoir. Encore une fois, elle tenta d'attraper ses cheveux, et elle échoua une nouvelle fois. Elle émit un grondement de mécontentement, comme à chaque fois qu'elle n'arrivait pas à faire quelque chose.

Paul rit en la voyant comme ça, et lui embrassa la joue pour la consoler. Elle attrapa son nez, joua avec ses oreilles, et finit par remarquer le tatouage qu'il avait à l'épaule droite. Elle ne comprenait pas ce que c'était mais essayait de l'essuyer.

Il vint s'asseoir à côté de Rachel, en mettant Maya face à elle.

-Tu vois bébé, elle c'est... Tata Rachel, dit-il en souriant.

Elle tendit les bras vers cette dernière en souriant. Rachel s'apprêtait à la prendre, mais j'intervins.

-Euh... Tu ferais mieux d'attacher tes cheveux... Elle adore les tirer...  
>-Ah bah je vois, une petite coquine ! Répondit-elle en se les attachant.<p>

Elle prit doucement ma fille dans ses bras. Les voir ainsi, tous les trois, comme une vraie famille, me déchira le cœur.

Je me faufilai discrètement à la cuisine. De toute façon, ils ne semblaient pas faire attention à moi. Je préparai un plateau de boissons quand une voix derrière moi me fit sursauter.

-Tu ne restes pas avec nous ? Me demanda Paul.  
>-Je prépare à boire. Et qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, que je sois là ou pas ?<p>

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de répondre et sortis de la pièce. Je posai la plateau sur une table du salon et retournai m'asseoir. Maya me vit et tendit les bras vers moi.

-Ama ! Ma-Ma !

Je vins la prendre dans mes bras et lui embrassai les cheveux.

-Ca va bébé ?

Elle enfouit sa petite tête dans mon cou et respirait lentement. Tandis qu'une de ses mains s'accrochait à mon pull, l'autre me caressait l'épaule.

-Eh bah j'en connais une qui a bien joué et qui veut dormir...  
>-Vous avez vraiment une jolie petite fille adorable, me dit Rachel.<p>

Je me surpris à lui sourire. Tout petit, le sourire.

-Merci. Elle ressemble plus à Paul, non ?

Elle hocha la tête. Ce dernier revint et prit sa bien aimée dans ses bras. Cette simple vue me donna l'impression d'un coup de poing dans le ventre. Mais il me respectait au moins assez pour ne pas l'avoir embrassé.

-Au fait Milla, le feu de camp est prévu pour demain, je viendrais te chercher pour que tu vois où c'est, d'accord ?  
>-Oui si tu veux.<br>-Il y aura beaucoup de monde, mais tu connais Rachel et Sam. Et Jared aussi sera là.  
>-Ok.<br>-Et puis ils sont tous pressés de vous rencontrer, toutes les deux.  
>-C'est gentil.<p>

Il essayait visiblement de me faire parler, mais je lui répondais à peine. Je n'avais pas envie d'être gentille avec lui. Pas après le coup qu'il m'avait fait.

-Je dois être prête pour quelle heure ? Demandai-je quand même.  
>-Je serais là avant 20heures normalement.<br>-Ok merci.  
>-On y va Rachel ?<br>-Oui oui.

Elle me sourit et vint me faire la bise.

-A demain Milla.

Paul m'embrassa furtivement le front et fit un gros bisou à Maya, comme à son habitude.

-Bonne nuit les filles ! Nous salua-t-il.  
>-Bonne nuit.<p>

Je fermai la porte derrière eux et fermai les yeux. Le plus dur était passé.

* * *

><p>Voilà mes ptits loups, un joli troisième chapitre ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ^^ Une review pour me récompenser ?<p> 


	5. Chapitre 4

Et voilà, nous y étions. Le grand soir. Le feu de camp. J'étais complètement perdue. Voulais-je qu'ils m'acceptent ? Ou voulais-je rester distante avec eux ? J'avais enfin la chance d'avoir une famille, un vraie. Mais n'avais-je pas déjà assez souffert de savoir que j'en avais une ? J'avais eu l'espoir d'avoir une vie « normale » puis tout s'était écroulé, non ? Pourquoi cela ne recommencerait-il pas ?

Maya était prête, je lui avais mis un joli petit survêtement, tout rose avec un petit cœur argent sur la poitrine. Des baskets blanches et je lui avais ajouté une veste parce qu'on passait quand même la soirée dehors. Elle avait les cheveux encore trop courts pour que je lui fasse des couettes mais j'attendais ça avec impatience.

J'avais pour ma part enfilé un jean clair, une tunique beige et mon trench. J'avais laissé mes cheveux onduler à leur habitude et n'avais lissé que ma frange. Je m'étais à peine maquillée. En quelques mots, j'étais restée simple mais avais pris un minimum soin de moi. De toute façon, avec un bébé, on n'a pas le temps de faire plus.

A 20h, la voiture de Paul se gara devant chez moi. Il descendit pour me dire bonjour, mais je vis que ce ne fut pas le cas de Rachel. Elle restait sur son siège. Le jeune papa gazouilla quelques minutes avec sa fille à l'intérieur tandis que je finissais de faire son sac à langer. Il installa la petite dans son siège et après un dernier bisou à celle-ci, retourna à sa voiture.

Le trajet jusqu'au feu de camp se fit trop rapide à mon goût. Une boule chaude ne quittait pas mon ventre. On se gara finalement sur une grande place en haut des falaises. Paul vint nous rejoindre et il voulut porter Maya.

-Si tu veux, mais tu sors sa poussette avant s'il-te-plait, lui demandai-je.

Il fit ce que je lui demandai, mais la laissa pliée.

-Euh Paul, tu peux l'ouvrir ? Que je puisse mettre son sac dedans.

J'avais la petite dans les bras et je tenais difficilement mon sac, ne me demandez pas comment, je n'en ai aucune idée. Il regarda la poussette en se grattant le crâne. On aurait dit qu'on l'avait mis devant un problème de math niveau ingénieur.

-Euh… Tu veux pas le faire ? Comme ça je vois, quémanda-t-il avec un sourire angélique.

Je pouffai et lui mis Maya et le sac dans les bras. En deux temps trois mouvements la poussette était prête. Mais mon bébé ne voulait pas y aller… Elle me voulait absolument. Paul ronchonna un peu mais céda au caprice de sa fille et me la passa. Rachel était déjà avec les autres.

Nous étions à quelques mètres encore et je fus… Plus qu'impressionnée en notant qu'il y avait autant de monde. Ils parlaient tous entre eux, et semblaient heureux. Quand on arriva, le silence se fit. J'avais envie à cet instant d'être une fourmi, que personne ne me voit.

Rachel me dardait d'un sourire comme si… Elle me narguait. Paul planta son regard dans le sien, avec comme toujours un air béat complètement stupide, et les yeux de la femme changèrent d'expression. Elle avait presque l'air d'être gentille. Je dis bien presque, parce que j'avais vu la façon dont elle m'observait…

Je serrais ma fille dans mes bras. Paul glissa une main chaude dans mon dos pour m'emmener avec lui. Les conversations avaient déjà repris. Il m'emmena voir deux vieux hommes, l'un en fauteuil roulant, dont le visage me disait vraiment quelque chose… J'avais son nom sur le bout de la langue. Ses longs cheveux noirs se posaient sur ses épaules bien larges, son visage, bien que montrant son âge, exprimait la sagesse, le respect, mais aussi la joie. Son compagnon était assis à côté de lui, sur un tronc d'arbre mort. Il avait les cheveux grisonnants, mais tous aussi longs que ceux de l'autre, sauf qu'il les avait attachés en une queue de cheval. Ses traits étaient plus ridés, nous laissant comprendre qu'il était plus âgé. Mais son sourire était tout aussi agréable.

-Enchanté jeune fille, me salua le deuxième. Je suis Quil Ateara Sr, et tu dois être Milla ? Continua-t-il en me tendant la main.

Je la lui serrai en souriant timidement. Sa poigne était ferme et douce à la fois.

-C'est un plaisir pour moi aussi, dis-je doucement.

Il regarda ma fille en lui souriant aussi.

-C'est qu'elle peut être jolie !

-Merci… Soufflai-je en caressant le dos de mon bébé.

Je me tournai pour saluer le premier. Et son nom me revint en mémoire. Billy Black. Un très bon ami de… Mon père.

-Bonsoir Billy, ça fait plaisir de vous revoir, dis-je en tendant la main.

Il me la serra affectueusement.

-Vous vous connaissez ? S'exclama Rachel, visiblement peu ravie.

-Oui, répondit Billy. Milla est la fille d'un très bon ami. Et elle venait m'aider à la maison, tu sais, quand tu n'étais pas là.

-Oh, dit-elle, ne sachant quoi ajouter.

-Cela me fait aussi plaisir de te revoir Milla, et de rencontrer ce petit bout ! Susurra-t-il en posant son regard sur Maya.

-Billy et Quil sont les anciens de la tribu, m'expliqua Paul. Il y a aussi Sue Clearwater, mais elle n'est pas encore là.

-Ne l'écoute pas, me chuchota Quil avec un sourire. Ils disent les anciens pour ne pas dire les vieux !

-Mais en vérité, termina Billy. On ne sert à rien, on est là pour le repas !

Je me surpris à rire de bon cœur. Paul leva les yeux au ciel et me fit avancer.

-Milla, je te présente Emily, la fiancée de Sam, me dit-il une fois devant une indienne au visage balafré.

J'évitais de fixer ses cicatrices, mais elles étaient assez… Impressionnantes. Trois grandes marques rougeâtres, qui n'empêchaient cependant pas que je la trouve belle. Elle me sourit gentiment, et caressa la joue de Maya.

-Ravie de te rencontrer Milla, me salua-t-elle.

Sam vint entourer sa taille d'un bras. Je souris timidement. Ce qu'ils pouvaient être grands, ces quileutes…

-Moi aussi Emily… Murmurai-je. Bonsoir Sam.

-Bonsoir, vous allez bien toutes les deux ? Sourit-il.

Je hochai la tête et détournai le regard. Je me sentais affreusement mal à l'aise, leur regards s'étaient croisés et on devinait qu'ils n'allaient pas tarder à s'embrasser à n'en plus pouvoir. Paul du sentir ma gêne puisqu'il me guida jusqu'à un visage familier.

-Salut Mimi ! S'exclama le jeune homme.

-Euh… Jared ? M'exclamai-je, peu sure de moi.

-Hé oui ! S'écria-t-il en me prenant dans ses bras et en me serrant.

Ce qu'il avait changé… Eh bien en fait, il avait subi presque les mêmes changements que Paul. Ses cheveux qui autrefois lui arrivaient aux épaules, comme la plupart des quileutes, avaient été rasé assez court. Paul lui avait toujours été le « rebelle » et ne les avait jamais laissé pousser. Jared avait du prendre 20 bons centimètres, pas mal de kilos de muscles, et il portait le même tatouage que Sam et Paul. Il y a un an… J'ai cru à une secte. Ma fille se mit à hurler. Il se recula vite. C'est sûr qu'un géant qui vous étouffe…

-Woops ! Désolé bébé ! J't'avais oublié… T'es tellement petite… S'excusa-t-il auprès d'elle.

Une jeune fille apparut en soupirant. Elle devait avoir mon âge. Et je pouvais dire sans hésitation que c'était une quileute. De longs cheveux noirs, qui brillaient sous la lueur du feu, des pommettes bien dessinées, des yeux foncés et très expressifs, une taille fine et élancée, et bien sûr, l'éternel teint cuivré que j'enviai.

-Jared t'as pas fini d'embêter tout le monde, dis ? Et puis comment t'as pu oublier la fille de Paul ? Et tu vas pas me dire que tu l'as pas vue… Regarde comme elle est belle ! Ouh trop mignonne !

Elle ne put s'empêcher de se pencher et de lui faire un bisou sur la joue. Elle se redressa en m'offrant un sourire.

-Désolée, je ne me suis même pas présentée. Je suis Kim Latah…

-La femme de ma vie ! La coupa Jared tout sourire.

-Mais tu me laisse parler oui ! S'insurgea-t-elle en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule, geste qui fit briller une bague à son doigt.

-Vous êtes mariés ? Souriais-je.

-Quoi ? Ah non non , répondit Kim.

-Elle veut pas ! Se plaignit son compagnon.

-Mais tu vas te taire oui ! Gémit-elle. Je vais pas t'épouser à 17ans, non mais !

-Mais pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il avec une voix de bébé.

-Parce que ! On est trop jeunes. Chut chut chut ! Le somma-t-elle avant de lui embrasser la joue.

Il fit la moue et croisa les bras, vaincu.

-Et si tu allais nous chercher à manger mon chéri ? Quémanda-t-elle avec des yeux de cocker. Je suis sure que Milla a faim… Et moi aussi !

-Oui j'y vais… Milla, tu veux combien de hot-dog ?

Je ris et lui fis comprendre qu'un seul me suffit amplement. Kim resta avec moi et s'arrangea pour me mettre à l'aise. Je remarquai d'un coup d'œil que Paul était parti rejoindre sa dulcinée. Je tournai vite les yeux, cette vue me brulait le cœur.

Deux jeunes garçons vinrent à notre rencontre en riant.

-Salut ! Je suis Brady, et l'idiot qui m'accompagne c'est Collin. Bienvenue dans la famille !

Ils se ressemblaient presque comme des frères. La même taille, le même sourire enfantin, les mêmes muscles, les mêmes yeux chocolat. Seulement Brady avait les cheveux un peu plus longs et bouclés que Collin. Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs un visage plus rond.

-Hey ! S'insurgea-t-il. Je ne suis pas idiot !

-Mais si ! Puisque je te le dis !

-Non !

-Si !

-A plus Milla !

-Ah oui bye bye !

-Salut… Répondis-je tandis qu'ils partaient aussi vite qu'ils étaient arrivés.

Jared revint avec un jeune homme qui portait une toute petite fille sur ses épaules.

Il était plus petit que Jared, mais restait assez imposant avec ses muscles bien plus développés. Il avait les cheveux courts, mais assez longs pour qu'on voie qu'ils étaient bouclés. Comme Paul et Jared, il était torse nu, révélant une nuée de muscles tous mieux dessinés les uns que les autres. Son sourire était, comme celui des autres, un véritable rayon de soleil. On ne pouvait s'empêcher de le lui rendre.

La petite fille, brune et au teint aussi mat que celui de Maya lui tirait les cheveux en riant et en se conduisant comme s'il était son cheval. Elle avait les cheveux marron foncé, avec de belles boucles bien définies, coupés en deux petites couettes basses. Elle vit ma fille et un sourire radieux se dessina sur ses petites lèvres roses.

-Y'A UN BEBE ! QUIL ! UN BEBE ! UNE PTITE FILLE ! Cria-t-elle, toute excitée, elle sautait maintenant sur son perchoir.

Le jeune homme qui la portait paniqua et la descendit.

-Doucement ma puce ! Tu veux aller la voir ?

-Owiii ! S'extasia-t-elle en lui tirant la main pour aller vers nous.

Elle sautillait vers nous, toute contente de se trouver une copine surement. Elle arriva vers nous et me regarda, gênée, les mains dans le dos avec une moue trop mignonne.

-Coucou toi, souris-je. Comment tu t'appelles ?

-Clai'… murmura-t-elle.

Elle vit son ami arriver et repris son sourire d'il y a une minute.

-Lui c'est mon Quil ! S'exclama-t-elle en s'accrochant à sa jambe. Et toi ? T'es qui ? Demanda-t-elle gentiment.

-Je m'appelle Milla, soufflai-je en lui tendant la main. Ravie de te rencontrer Claire. Et toi aussi Quil.

-Mais le plaisir est réciproque, gente dame, me dit-elle d'un air théâtral avec une révérence.

Je ris tandis que Jared lui mit une tape sur la nuque.

-T'as fini de faire le clown dis ? Lui demanda-t-il.

Claire ne parut pas apprécier et donna un coup de pied dans le mollet de Jared, qu'il sentit surement à peine, vu sa carrure. Cependant il joua le jeu et s'effondra à terre en pleurant. La petite fille croisa les bras et le regarda d'un air impitoyable, tout à fait comique.

-Pe'sonne tape MON Quil ! S'énerva-t-elle. Il est zentil et il pa'le comme ça pa'ce que c'est un p'ince !

Elle avait visiblement du mal avec les « r » pensais-je en me retenant de rire.

-Oui oui Claire ! Pardon pardon pardon ! Supplia Jared.

Elle lui fit un bisou sur la joue et revint jouer vers mon bébé.

-C'est qui le bébé ? Me demanda-t-elle, de nouveau calme.

Paul et Jared pleuraient de rire suite à son comportement précédent, et Quil… Ne quittait pas un sourire fier.

-C'est ma fille, elle s'appelle Maya.

-Han ! T'es une maman toi ? S'exclama-t-elle.

-Euh oui.

-Mais, et c'est qui son papa ? Dit-elle en penchant la tête sur le côté.

-C'est… Euh… Hésitai-je.

Je regardai Paul en attendant désespérément de l'aide. Il vint s'asseoir à côté de moi et prit Maya dans ses bras en souriant à la petite fille devant nous.

-C'est moi le papa de Maya, dit-il doucement.

L'enfant fronça les sourcils.

-Mais alors… Milla c'est ton amoureuse ? Hoqueta-t-elle. C'est plus tata Rachel ?

-Quoi ? Non ! S'écria-t-il. C'est tata Rachel mon amoureuse ma puce. Mais… Il y a longtemps, c'était Milla.

Elle hocha la tête et continua de réfléchir. Puis elle me posa la question que je redoutais.

-Comment on fait les bébés ?

-Demanda à Quil ! M'exclamai-je.

Celui-ci répondit du tac au tac.

-Demande à Kim !

-Demande à Jared !

-Demande à Paul ! C'est lui qui l'a fait !

Jared soupira, heureux d'y avoir échappé. Paul arborait un sourire en coin.

-Je t'ai déjà expliqué Claire. Tu te souviens la graine, l'arrosoir…

-Aaah oui !

Puis elle ne parla plus, se contentant de cacher son visage derrière ses mains et de se montrer en lançant un « coucou ! » pour faire sourire ma fille. Quelques minutes après, elle leva la tête et me posa une dernière question, pas moins fâcheuse.

-Et ta maman à toi ? Elle est où ?

-Elle est…

-Oui au fait Milla, me coupa Rachel. Comment l'ont pris tes parents ? Demanda-t-elle avec un faux sourire.

Je la fusillai du regard puis me concentrai sur Claire.

-Elle est au ciel.

Paul réprimanda Rachel du regard et cette dernière baissa la tête. Son père lui murmura des paroles en quileute. Je ne comprenais pas leur langue, mais vu le ton, je me doutais qu'il ne la complimentait pas sur sa tenue. Je fermai les yeux en essayant de retenir mes larmes, de même que le flot de souvenirs et de douleur qui menaçait de m'écrouler.

-Excuse-la, me murmura Paul, désolé. Elle ne connait pas ton histoire… Elle ne savait pas… Je suis désolé.

Il avait décidément du mal avec ses mots quand il me voyait triste. Je secouai la tête et arrangeai ma frange pour qu'elle cache le plus possible mes yeux qui devaient briller.

-C'est rien, répondis-je, à peine audible.

Je pris ma fille dans mes bras et inspirai l'odeur de ses cheveux pour me calmer. Ce geste eu l'effet escompté immédiatement, comme toujours.

Un groupe de trois personnes arriva. Ils avaient tous un air de famille, j'aurais pu dire qu'il s'agissait d'une mère et de ses deux enfants. La mère devait avoir un peu plus de la quarantaine, et on ne pouvait lire que de la sagesse sur son visage. Sa fille, plus grande qu'elle, et d'une beauté renversante fusillait tout le monde du regard. Contrairement aux autres quileutes, ses cheveux étaient courts, ils n'allaient pas plus bas que sa nuque. Ses yeux noirs se posèrent sur moi et son regard féroce et haineux me tétanisa. Paul émit un grondement tout autant féroce qui sembla la calmer.

Je détournai le regard et posai mes yeux sur le jeune homme qui les accompagnait. Malgré sa carrure digne des autres garçons présents, on voyait qu'il était plus jeune. Seulement, tout comme les autres, je n'aurais su lui donner un âge. Il souriait à tout le monde, contrairement à la jeune fille et faisait le tour du feu pour saluer le groupe. Quand la mère arriva à moi, Paul nous présenta.

-Milla, voici Sue Clearwater, une des anciens de la tribu. Sue, je vous présente Milla.

Elle me prit dans ses bras dans une tendre accolade.

-Je suis contente de te rencontrer Milla.

-Moi aussi madame… euh… Sue, rectifiai-je face à son regard.

Elle me sourit et parti s'asseoir avec les anciens. Sa fille ne m'offrit qu'un vague hochement de tête, histoire de dire qu'elle m'a vu mais qu'elle s'en fiche royalement.

-Ne fais pas attention à Leah, me chuchota Paul. C'est une vraie teigne. Soit ravie qu'elle t'ignore, ricana-t-il.

Le jeune garçon s'approcha de nous.

-Salut ! Je suis Seth Clear…

Il se figea alors qu'il regardait ma fille. Un sourire effrayant se dessina sur ses lèvres. On aurait dit un aveugle qui peut enfin voir le soleil. Je me tendis et serrai ma fille dans mes bras. Pourquoi la regardait-il comme ça ?

-SETH ! Gronda Paul. T'as pas fait ça ?

* * *

><p><em>Tadàà ! Mon chapitre 4 ! Vous en pensez quoi ? <em>

_Oui, c'est bien ce que vous croyez, L'Imprégnation mes chères ! _

_Une review s'il-vous-plait ? *yeux de cocker* _

_Pour celles qui n'écrivent pas de fiction, sachez que plus on a de longues reviews... Plus on écrit vite ! _

_Qui peut confirmer ? _

_Dans le prochain chapitre, la suite du feu de camp ^^ _

_Bisous et merci à celles qui me suivent, Niinà !_


	6. Chapitre 5

Seth ne parut même pas entendre Paul, trop absorbé par ma fille. Un silence de mort s'était fait autour de nous. Plus personne ne parlait, tous les regards étaient fixés sur nous. Que voulait-il à ma fille ? Pourquoi la regardait-il ainsi ? Pourquoi Paul s'énervait-il ? Il devait savoir ce qu'il se passait. Il se leva et domina le jeune garçon de toute sa hauteur, il le regardait dans les yeux, menaçant.

L'adolescent reprit enfin ses esprits et cessa de regarder ma fille, pour poser ses yeux sur son père. Ce dernier tremblait de tous ses membres… De lourds souvenirs remontèrent en moi, et je ne pus qu'avoir peur. Seth déglutit bruyamment, impressionné lui aussi. Je fus étonnée de voir Rachel intervenir.

Elle se précipita sur Paul et lui prit le visage entre les mains. Elle lui murmura ce qui me semblait être des paroles apaisantes et il ferma les yeux, se calmant enfin. Elle l'embrassa tendrement, histoire d'écorcher un peu plus mon cœur et se tourna vers Seth.

**-File t'asseoir avec ta sœur !** Murmura-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête et obéit, non sans lancer un regard à mon bébé. Sa sœur était à l'exact opposé de nous, de sorte à ce qu'une fois qu'il fut assis, il se remit à la contempler.

Billy se racla la gorge, et tout le monde se concentra sur lui.

**-Bien, maintenant que tout le monde est là, je crois que nous pouvons commencer le récit de notre peuple.**

Paul reprit sa place à côté de moi, et sa copine se mit à côté de lui.

**-Je peux la prendre ?** Me demanda-t-il à l'oreille.

J'ignorai le frisson qui me parcouru l'échine en le sentant si près de moi.

**-Je préfère attendre que tu te calmes, pour ça,** répondis-je sur le même ton en berçant ma fille.

Elle commençait à s'endormir et se détendre. Billy débuta l'histoire. Il parla de Kaheleha, le premier esprit guerrier dont le peuple se souvient. J'étais fascinée par cette légende. Des hommes capables de séparer leur âme de leur corps pour protéger la tribu. J'appris que les Quileutes avaient signé un traité avec deux autres, les Hoh, et les Makah, un traité de non agression, qui les rendaient incapables de les attaquer. Puis vint l'histoire de Taha Aki et Utlapa. J'étais tellement plongée dans l'histoire de cet homme qui partageait l'enveloppe corporelle d'un loup que le retour à la réalité lorsque ma fille gigota dans son sommeil fut un choc pour moi.

Il finit cette histoire puis Quil Sr nous annonça qu'il allait nous conter celle de la troisième épouse. Je vis Kim et Emily se faire un clin d'œil complice avant de me concentrer sur l'ancien. Toutes les filles frissonnèrent quand il parla des créatures étranges, à l'apparence d'homme, mais durs et froids comme de la pierre, qui se nourrissaient des jeunes filles Makah. Quand il parla des cendres d'un des monstres que Yaha Uta, le fils ainé de la troisième épouse, avait brûlé, Billy tint une petite bourse en cuir dans ses mains, et je remarquais qu'elle pendait autour de son cou. Un hoquet de stupeur s'échappa de mes lèvres quand je compris de quoi il s'agissait, et quelques paires d'yeux se posèrent sur moi. Il les nomma Sang-Froid, ou buveur de sang.

Je tremblais quand il parla du sacrifice de la troisième épouse, et de la souffrance de Taha Aki. Il expliqua que ses descendants continuèrent de protéger les Quileutes, mais que depuis la meute de Taha Aki, jamais il n'y avait eu plus de trois loups.

Je commençai à sombrer dans le sommeil lorsqu'il disait que les arrière-grands-pères des garçons ici présent étaient des loups eux aussi, et qu'ils avaient signé un traité avec un clan de Sang-Froid. J'écoutais à partir de ce moment d'une oreille distraite. Ce vieil homme croyait tellement à ses légendes, qu'il tentait de nous persuader qu'elles étaient vraies, en nous inventant une légende plus récente. Puis il donna un détail sur eux, les yeux jaunes et dorés… Cela me disait vraiment quelque chose, allez savoir pourquoi.

Et voilà ! J'avais failli croire à des légendes absolument irréalistes, et d'un peuple qui n'était même pas le mien. Bah voyons !

Le récit se termina et un silence s'empara de l'assemblée.

**-Alors Milla, t'en dis quoi ?** Me demanda Brady.

Encore une fois, tous les regards se posèrent sur moi, à l'exception de celui de Seth, qui n'avait pas cillé depuis tout à l'heure. Je me sentis gênée.

**-Que Quil et Billy sont d'excellents orateurs, j'étais complètement plongée. Et que vos légendes sont passionnantes,** répondis-je.

Les deux intéressés sourirent fièrement.

**-Et si je te disais qu'elles sont vraies**, commença Collin,** tu dirais quoi ?**

Ce qui lui valut une tape sur la tête de la part de Quil Jr. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire.

**-Très drôle ! C'est simple, je te dirais que je n'ai plus le temps pour jouer, et que je ne suis pas assez sonnée pour y croire.**

Je me levai, les jambes un peu engourdies et posai Maya dans sa poussette qui ne lui avait pas servit à grand-chose… Tout le monde se leva pour partir. Seth avait l'air de venir vers nous, et Paul s'avança vers lui avant qu'il ne nous atteigne.

**-Faut qu'on cause, le môme**, siffla-t-il.

Il acquiesça et essaya de le contourner pour quand même s'approcher. Paul lui tint vite l'épaule pour l'arrêter.

**-Maintenant.**

**-Mais laisse-moi au moins…**

**-J'ai dit maintenant**, le coupa-t-il en le poussant vers la forêt.

Emily vint vers moi et me sourit gentiment.

**-Paul viendra voir Maya demain, d'accord ?**

Je hochai la tête, encore étonnée de la scène qui venait de se produire.

**-D'a… D'accord,** bégayai-je. **Tu pourras lui dire de m'appeler avant s'il-te-plait ?**

**-Oui bien sûr. Tu veux que Sam t'accompagne ou tu connais la route ?**

**-Euh je sais rentrer depuis l'entrée du village, je veux bien que vous m'accompagniez jusque là-bas, si je ne vous dérange pas…**

**-Non ne t'en fais pas. Allez viens…**

Je la suivis tandis que Sam portait aisément la poussette dans la montée qui menait au parking. Il m'accompagna avec sa voiture jusqu'à l'entrée du village. Après un rapide au revoir, je pris la route pour aller chez moi. Tout au long du chemin, je ne cessais de penser à ce qu'il s'était produit ce soir. Qu'était-ce ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas cessé de regarder ma fille ?

En rentrant chez moi, je me sentais… Epiée. Oui, cela peut paraître ridicule, mais je me sentais ainsi. Je mis ma fille dans mon lit et parti me faire un brin de toilette. Quand je revins, elle dormait toujours aussi profondément. Je regardais l'heure : 00h47. Je m'allongeai comme toujours à côté d'elle et après lui avoir embrassé les cheveux, m'endormi, bercée par son odeur.

Je me réveillai en plein milieu de la nuit, en sentant une présence autre que celle de ma fille dans la pièce. Je n'ouvrai pas les yeux et attendis d'en avoir la confirmation. Un mouvement fit grincer le plancher. J'entrouvris à peine les yeux pour regarder l'heure : 3h24. J'entendis une voix et du même geste j'allumais la veilleuse et pris mon portable. Le jeune homme du feu de camp se trouvait dans MA chambre, penché sur MA fille !

Je ne pus retenir un cri.

**-Non non non ! Ne crie pas ! Tu vas la réveiller !** S'alarma-t-il. **Je suis désolé je sais que je n'aurais pas…**

**-Sortez de chez moi ! Tout de suite ! Ou j'appelle la police !** Le coupai-je.

**-S'il-te-plait je veux juste…**

**- Allez-vous-en !**

**-Mais je…**

**-TOUT DE SUITE !**

Mon bébé pleurait déjà et je la serrai doucement contre moi tandis que j'appelais le dernier numéro composé.

PDV Paul

J'allais chez Rachel après avoir clarifié les choses auprès de Seth. Le môme et moi avions du parler de son imprégnation… Ma petite fille, mon bébé, qui ne savait même pas s'asseoir était déjà liée à lui. Au fond de moi, je savais qu'en vérité c'était une bonne chose, Seth allait s'occuper d'elle comme la princesse qu'elle est, mais je ne pourrais jamais m'empêcher de la protéger. Et s'il perdait le contrôle devant elle ? Et s'il lui faisait du mal ? Ou encore, et si Milla prenait peur, comme ce soir, et qu'elle partait en emmenant notre enfant ?

J'arrivai à sa fenêtre qu'elle avait laissée entre-ouverte. Une fois dans sa chambre, elle me sauta au cou et m'embrassa le plus tendrement du monde, puis elle cacha sa tête dans mon torse. Je lui caressai le dos et nous restâmes ainsi enlacés quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que son petit bâillement m'arrache un sourire.

**-J'en connais une qui veut faire un câlin à son lit maintenant,** murmurai-je.

**-J'en connais un qui a intérêt à me rejoindre et à être là à mon réveil**, répondit-elle avant de bailler une nouvelle fois.

Je la portai comme une mariée et la posa dans son lit. Elle s'agrippa à mon tee-shirt et me supplia du regard de rester. Je l'embrassai et me glissai sous les couvertures à côté d'elle. Elle se blotti immédiatement contre moi et s'endormi aussitôt. Je fis rapidement de même.

Je fus réveillé par la sonnerie de mon portable. Etonné qu'on m'appelle à presque 4h du matin, je décrochai, complètement dans les vapes.

**-Allô,** marmonnai-je, la voix pâteuse.

**-Paul…** Souffla Milla, la voix tremblante. **Tu peux venir ?**

Je me redressai aussitôt. La panique monta en moi.

**-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Maya va bien ?**

J'entendais très bien ses pleurs. Je me levai et remis mon short.

**-Elle… Elle va bien mais… J'ai de… De la visite… Il ne veut pas partir… Il veut la voir… Paul, il est dans ma chambre…**

**-Qui ? Milla qui est avec toi ?**

**-S… Seth…**

Je me précipitai dehors.

**-J'arrive tout de suite, ne t'en fais pas il ne te fera rien.**

**-Fait vite…** Sanglota-t-elle.

**-Je suis là dans moins de 5minutes.**

Elle raccrocha et je me déshabillai avant de muter. Je courus le plus vite possible dans la forêt. Heureusement que son jardin donnait sur les bois… Comme promis, moins de 5minutes plus tard j'étais là. Je me ruais à l'étage et trouvais Milla en pleurs dans son lit, Maya dans ses bras qui hurlait, et cet abruti de Seth en face d'elles devant la fenêtre.

**-Sors d'ici,** sifflai-je.

**-Mais je veux juste la voir,** supplia-t-il.

Je sentais déjà les tremblements.

-**J'ai dit, dégage de là,** grognai-je en m'approchant de lui.

-**Je n'ai rien fait de mal je te jure que…**

**-Tu la fermes ! Et tu sors !** Grondai-je en le prenant par le bras.

**-Paul… Laisse-moi juste…**

**-Je t'ai dit de fermer ta put*in de gueule de me*de !** Criai-je en le poussant pour qu'il sorte de la chambre.

Je le tirai aux escaliers et le mis à la porte aussi vite. Je soufflais et respirais lentement durant quelques secondes pour me calmer. Milla ne devait surtout pas avoir peur de moi. J'allais boire un coup à la cuisine, et une fois que j'étais sûr que mes tremblements étaient passés, je remontai.

J'entrai lentement dans la chambre. Elles paraissaient s'être toutes les deux un peu calmées. Milla ne fis pas attention à moi, elle avait le regard dans le vide et continuait de bercer ma fille. Je m'asseyais timidement sur le lit et essayai de capter son attention.

**-Je suis désolé Milla… Jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'il ferait ça… Tu veux que je reste avec vous cette nuit ?**

Elle mit un temps à me répondre, si longtemps que je crus qu'elle ne m'avait pas entendu.

**-Je ne pense pas que Rachel soit d'accord… Et elle doit t'attendre,** répondit-elle, la voix enrouée.

Elle embrassa les cheveux de Maya et joua avec sa petite main.

**-Et puis je me doute que ce n'est pas ta faute s'il a débarqué mais… J'ai vraiment eu peur Paul…**

**-Je sais… Je… Je vais m'arranger pour qu'il ne vienne plus, d'accord ?**

Elle hocha timidement la tête. Je lui fis un sourire qui se voulait rassurant et lui fis signe de me passer le bébé. Elle la glissa délicatement dans mes bras et posa sa tête sur mon épaule pour la contempler. Elle était maintenant parfaitement calme, je lui caressais le ventre tout doucement. Ses yeux commençaient à se fermer.

**-Elle est magnifique,** murmurai-je, fier**. Mon bébé est parfait.**

**-Au fait il y a quelque chose qu'il faut que tu saches… A propos de Maya… Elle… Enfin…**

**-Oui ?** L'encourageai-je.

-**Elle a… Une petite malformation du poumon gauche,** lâcha-t-elle. **Parfois, il se contracte et elle a du mal à respirer… Dans ces cas-là, il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital. Elle est encore trop jeune et trop fragile pour subir une intervention… Qui consisterait à lui injecter un sérum dans le poumon pour qu'il se détende. Il faut attendre au moins jusqu'à ses 5ans. Et très franchement, ça m'arrange un peu puisque cette opération est hors de prix, je pourrais au moins mettre un peu de côté d'ici là… Paul ? Ca va ?** Ajouta-t-elle puisque je m'étais figé.

**-M… Mais… E… Elle va bien ?** Bégayai-je.

**-Oui pour le moment ça va… Elle a un traitement léger en cas de petites crises. Mais elle en fait rarement pour le moment. Ca risque de devenir dangereux seulement si on ne fait rien avant son adolescence. Ca arrive surtout quand elle pleure trop longtemps. C'est pour ça que je pleurais quand… Il était là. J'avais peur qu'il n'en déclenche une.**

Seth allait être content pensai-je… Bien fait pour lui, j'espère qu'il va culpabiliser à mort et s'en vouloir pendant des jours, y penser chaque seconde. Il avait failli envoyer ma fille à l'hôpital. Bouffon ! Milla est une impulsive comme moi, elle aurait pu s'en aller.

Mais qu'il est con ce gosse…

Elles s'étaient toutes les deux endormies. Après avoir éteint la veilleuse, je sombrais moi aussi. Ma dernière pensée ? Rachel allait me tuer…

Alors que je m'éveillais, Milla n'était plus dans la chambre. Maya était toujours dans mes bras mais elle ne dormait plus, c'est elle qui m'a réveillé en me touchant chaque partie du visage… Je n'avais jamais était d'aussi bonne humeur au réveil. Quelques fois Rachel me réveillait en douceur avec de petits baisers, mais rien n'était comparable à ce que je ressentais maintenant.

Je m'en voulais tous les jours un peu plus d'avoir abandonné Milla. D'abord parce que je n'avais pas pu vivre la grossesse, parce qu'elle a du affronter ça toute seule, mais aussi parce que j'ai perdu 4mois avec ma fille. Je n'ai pas été là à sa naissance, je n'ai pas été là pour son premier sourire, pour son premier repas, je n'avais pas vu son cordon, je ne me suis jamais levé la nuit parce qu'elle pleurait.

Toutes ces choses que j'ai manquées ne font qu'agrandir mes regrets. Je me fis la promesse de toujours être là pour elles deux. Toujours.

Je décidai de me lever et de descendre ma fille à sa mère.

**-Salut le beau au bois dormant !** Lança-t-elle depuis les fourneaux.

**-Salut… T'as réussi à dormir un peu ?** M'enquis-je.

**-Oui ça va, même si je n'ai pas dormi autant que toi**, rit-elle en regardant l'horloge accrochée au mur.

Elle affichait 11h45. Je pensais à Rachel, j'étais définitivement MORT. Je posais la petite dans son parc dans le salon et allais me faire une toilette. Elle me servit un petit déjeuner tandis qu'elle finissait de préparer son déjeuner.

Milla parti prendre une petite douche au bébé tandis que je débarrassais après moi.

-**Paul ! Tu peux m'apporter une bouteille d'eau s'il-te-plait ?** Me demanda-t-elle d'en haut.

**-J'arrive.**

Je la lui montai et elle me tendit un petit biberon.

**-Elle ne boit pas que mon lait tu sais,** sourit-elle.** Tu veux bien lui donner à boire ?**

Je lui offris un tel sourire que j'en avais mal aux joues et m'exécuta. Elle sorti de la pièce et nous laissa partager ce petit moment entre ma fille et moi. Une fois le charme rompu, je la rendis à sa mère et dus partir. Après une tonne de bisous à ma petite princesse bien sûr.

Je mutai dans la forêt et me rendis chez Sam. Il fallait que je lui parle du comportement de Seth. Heureusement pour moi, il était lui aussi transformé, donc il n'eut pas besoin d'explications. Nous arrivâmes chez lui et il appela chez Sue pour lui demander de venir avec Seth, puis contacta les autres anciens.

Je repensais à ce que Milla m'avait dit dans la nuit, et j'espérais toujours que Seth s'en mordrait les doigts. Cela lui servirait de leçon. Il était imprégné maintenant, il fallait qu'il devienne plus mature !

Sue fut horrifiée par le comportement de son fils. Billy et Quil sr ne parurent même pas étonnés. Quand je parlais de la maladie de Maya cependant, Seth devint livide. Il avait enfin comprit. J'avais une envie folle de le déchiqueter, mais Sam m'avait donné l'ordre de ne pas le toucher. Maudite voix d'Alpha !

Les anciens et Sam étaient tous attristés pour mon bébé. Billy souffla et tenta de reprendre un peu de contenance.

**-Bien. Que faisons-nous maintenant ? Puisqu'il est évident qu'elle va se poser des questions.**

**-Elle va surtout interdire à Seth d'approcher de chez elle !** M'écriai-je. **Et elle a raison ! En plus, pas de bol le môme, la rue d'à côté, c'est la maison du shérif !**

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être content d'avoir une excuse pour qu'il ne l'approche pas.

**-Billy et moi parlerons à Charlie, si elle lui en parle,** répondit Sue.

-**Toujours est-il que Milla ne le laissera pas approcher. Non mais qu'est-ce qui t'a prit ? T'es complètement malade ma parole ! M'énervai-je. Est-ce que tu te rends au moins compte de ce qu'elle aurait pu faire ? T'as de la chance qu'elle m'ait appelé moi, et pas la police ! Bon sang ! T'aurais pu envoyer ma fille à l'hôpital !**

Je tremblais de plus en plus.

**-Paul, tu sors, maintenant,** m'ordonna Sam.

Un dernier regard haineux à Seth me fit remarquer qu'il n'avait toujours pas dit un mot. La tête baissée, il fixait un point invisible sur le sol.

Je sortis et claquai rageusement la porte. Je mutai avant même d'avoir pu me déshabiller et me mis à courir le plus vite possible pour me calmer. C'est alors que je pensais à mon imprégnée.

* * *

><p>Tadàà ! Mon chapitre 5 =D<p>

J'espère que vous avez aimé !

Qu'en dîtes-vous ?

La fin du feu de camp ? Les légendes ? Le comportement de Paul là-bas ?

L'intrusion de Seth ?

La petite confiance qui s'installe entre Milla et Paul ?

La maladie de Maya ?

Que vont faire les anciens ? Et Sam ?

Comment va réagir Rachel selon vous ?

Voilà un petit questionnaire pour vous aider à faire vos reviews !

Merci à toutes celles qui me suivent !

Bisous, Niinà !


	7. Chapitre 6

**Réponses aux lectrices qui n'ont pas de compte fanfiction : **

Alix : tu vas être déçue, mon chapitre ne parle que d'elle... J'espère que tu l'apprécieras plus que ça ^^

Amélie : Paul ne va pas se faire décapiter =O ! Ma Rachel n'est pas une serial killer non plus xDD

Line : Oui, quelqu'un s'imprégnera de Milla mais pas tout de suite. Je ne veux pas que mon histoire aille trop vite. Cruelle ? Waw... On m'avait qualifiée de sadique une fois en rigolant... Mais là... Bref. Non Rachel ne va pas péter de cable. Pourquoi Milla et Paul se mettraient-ils ensembles ?Milla n'a plus confiance en lui, et Paul est imprégné de Rachel.

Noleme : Seth a voulu avoir un petit moment avec son imprégnée, c'est tout, il n'a pas eu le droit de l'approcher avant. Comment il s'est fait prendre ? C'est simple, c'est écrit pourtant, Milla dort avec sa fille dans les bras... Et allumer la veilleuse ne prend pas une éternité lol. Oui c'est vrai, Paul n'assure pas du tout avec Rachel, et là, ça va être pire ^^

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**PDV Rachel**

Nous étions dans la voiture, Paul et moi, sur le chemin pour aller chercher Milla chez elle avant le feu de camp. J'appréhendais vraiment cette soirée. Lui, tout excité ne se défaisait pas d'un sourire insupportable quand on est stressé. Depuis qu'il avait découvert qu'il était père, je l'avais perdu. On ne se voyait qu'à peine, et il fallait pour cela que j'insiste, il ne parlait que d'elles deux. C'était comme si… Je ne faisais plus partie de sa vie, il n'était plus là pour moi, et il ne parlait plus de nous. Juste d'eux. Je n'avais pas dit un mot de tout le trajet, mais il ne semblait même pas l'avoir remarqué.

Il se gara devant chez elle et sorti l'aider. Je ne fis pas de même, je n'avais aucune envie de lui parler, et surement pas de les voir tous les trois à roucouler et gazouiller devant un magnifique bébé qui n'était pas le mien.

J'étais restée à la Push pour Paul, au lieu d'aller travailler dans une grande école privée à Seattle. J'avais laissé tous mes amis, je n'avais plus personne à qui parler. Fut un temps où j'étais amie avec Leah, mais c'était avant mon départ à l'université. Nous n'avions plus les mêmes centres d'intérêt, et elle était devenue horrible. Je comprenais parfaitement qu'elle souffrait, donc je ne lui en voulais pas. Mais nous n'étions plus amies. De plus, Paul ne l'appréciait pas, ce qui rendait une éventuelle relation encore plus compliquée.

Emily était gentille, mais elle ne parlait que des loups, de son loup, de son mariage, de ses nouvelles recettes. Vraiment pas mon truc. Kim a 4ans de moins que moi, et est toujours collée à la bouche de Jared. Non merci.

Je n'avais donc pas grand monde avec qui rester. Donc je ruminais toute la journée en espérant que Paul ne vienne me voir.

Il remonta dans la voiture, toujours en souriant. _Je vais te passer l'envie de sourire_… Pensai-je avant de me calmer. Jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions à la plage, monsieur me rappela à quel point sa petite princesse est belle, mignonne, à croquer… Pff…

Dès qu'il se gara sur le petit parking, il se précipita vers les deux nouvelles filles de sa vie. Moi qui imaginais qu'il m'ouvrirait la porte, comme d'habitude… Je sortis de la voiture en claquant rageusement la portière et partis vite rejoindre la meute. Je dis bonjour à tout le monde et m'installais à côté de mon père.

Peu de temps après, ils arrivèrent à notre hauteur. Milla paraissait très intimidée et faisait une drôle de tête. Du regard, je lui fis comprendre que c'était MA famille, qu'elle ne pouvait pas me la prendre aussi, qu'ici c'était moi qui maitrisais.

Paul me sourit, comme pour chercher du soutien dans mon regard, malgré ce que je ressentais à cause de lui, je lui souris amoureusement. Quelle idiote ! Il passa une main dans SON dos et la guida pour la présenter d'abord à mon père et au vieux Quil. Papa semblait la connaître et l'apprécier. Non ! Pas lui aussi !

**-Vous vous connaissez ?** Laissai-je échapper de ma bouche.

Billy se fit un plaisir de me remettre à ma place en me rappelant que j'avais abandonné ma famille en partant à Seattle. Je retenais très difficilement une réponse cinglante. Comment pouvait-il me reprocher d'avoir assuré mon avenir ? Ce n'est pas comme si je l'avais ruiné, j'ai obtenu une bourse. Personne ici ne semblait me comprendre. Chaque centimètre carré ici me rappelle ma mère, c'est à chaque souvenir, une nouvelle écorchure à mon cœur. Et je ne suis restée que pour LUI, lui qui fait à peine attention à moi…

Il la présenta à Emily, puis la ramena à Jared qui semblait la connaitre et à Kim. Bien sûr, tout le monde était obnubilé par Maya, et je le comprenais, cette enfant était vraiment magnifique. Je le pensais peut-être parce qu'elle a les beaux yeux de son père, foncés et profonds.

Je fixais le feu depuis quelques secondes déjà quand je sentis une présence chaude à mes côtés. Je me tournais et posai mes yeux sur le traitre. Je m'apprêtais à le faire dégager avec une remarque de mon cru quand ses lèvres se posèrent sur ma tempe. Toute ma colère s'évapora immédiatement. Saleté d'imprégnation !

Ses yeux noirs étaient comme connectés aux miens, tentant surement de déterminer dans quelle humeur je me trouvais. Sa main se mit à me caresser le bas du dos en passant sous mon chemisier.

**-Ca va ma puce ?** Me demanda-t-il d'une voix douce en me serrant contre lui.

Oh s'il croyait m'avoir en dix secondes il se fourrait le doigt dans le… l'œil. Il me connaissait décidément mal. Je ne suis pas son âme-sœur pour rien, j'ai le même caractère grognon que lui. Je me ressaisis et me décalais un peu pour lui faire comprendre que je n'étais pas d'humeur à jouer aux amoureux guimauves.

**-Oui.**

Je reportais mon regard sur le feu. Claire hurla de joie en voyant la fille de Paul. Quelques minutes après ce dernier parti les rejoindre. Tss…

**-Mais alors… Milla c'est ton amoureuse ?** S'écria la petite fille.** C'est plus tata Rachel ?**

Ah… Elle aussi elle y avait pensé… Si une gamine de 3ans y pense immédiatement, c'est que ce doit être évident… Le jeune papa du sentir mon regard mauvais sur lui puisqu'il s'empressa de répondre.

**-Quoi ? Non !** S'exclama-t-il. **C'est tata Rachel mon amoureuse ma puce. Mais… Il y a longtemps, c'était Milla.**

L'imprégnée de Quil se concentra sur Maya pendant un petit moment puis demanda à Milla où était sa mère. Cela me fit aussitôt penser à ce qu'ils avaient pensé du fait qu'elle ait eu un enfant. Paul ne l'avait pas encore avoué à sa mère, ayant un peu peur de sa réaction. Il la ménageait, la pauvre, elle avait vécu tellement de choses… Il ne m'avait pas encore présenté à elle.

**-Oui au fait Milla, comment l'ont pris tes parents ?** Demandai-je.

Je fis un sourire qui ressemblait plus à une grimace, j'espérais intérieurement qu'ils l'avaient bien pris, et que ça rassurerait Paul. Elle me fusilla du regard et s'adressa à Claire.

**-Elle est au ciel.**

Mon loup me regarda lui aussi méchamment. Son regard me glaça le sang tandis qu'il brulait mon cœur. Je baissais la tête pour cacher mes yeux qui brillaient trop. Et il avait fallu que mon père en rajoute.

**-Je suis vraiment déçu Rachel. Je ne te savais pas si mauvaise et mesquine**, me lança-t-il en quileute**. Tu devrais avoir honte.**

**-Parce que tu imagine que je le savais,** crachai-je.

N'en pouvant plus, j'allais partir, quand la famille Clearwater arriva. Comme à son habitude, Leah nous maudit tous du regard puis s'assit. Sue et Seth vinrent saluer tout le monde. Puis il se passa une chose à laquelle personne ne s'attendait. Seth s'imprégna de Maya…

Paul était sur le point de l'étrangler. Je me précipitai vers lui et pris son visage entre mes mains, le forçant à ne regarder que moi.

**-Paul, respire, calme-toi, s'il-te-plait… Fais-le pour moi**, murmurai-je.

Je caressais ses joues.

**-Tu ne voudrais pas lui faire de mal Paul… C'est ton frère, et ça blesserait Maya… Ne fais pas ça, je suis là. Concentre-toi sur moi…** Chuchotai-je sans quitter ses yeux.

Il ferma les siens et finit par se calmer. Je l'embrassais tendrement pour lui montrer mon soutien. Je me tournais vers Seth.

**-File rejoindre ta sœur !**

Il s'exécuta de suite. Paul retourna s'asseoir à sa place à côté d'_elle _et je le suivis. J'avais beau lui en vouloir pour son ignorance, je me devais d'être là pour lui quand il avait besoin de moi.

Il ne m'accorda ni un regard, ni un mot, ni un geste tendre et se tourna vers _elle._ Je serrais les dents et les poings, me retenant de crier ou pleurer. J'avais de plus en plus l'impression de ne pas exister. Je n'étais plus son monde… A l'autre bout du feu, Leah me surprit en me donnant un regard de compassion.

Une vague d'effroi déferla en plein sur moi, étais-je en train de vivre la même chose qu'elle ? Si oui, l'issue de l'histoire serait-elle la même ?

Il ne fit pas plus attention à moi durant l'heure des légendes. J'étais gelée mais il ne semblait même pas s'en être rendu compte. Crétin.

Quand tout fut fini, il fonça sur Seth et s'en alla avec lui, toujours sans une quelconque marque d'attention à mon égard.

Et bien sûr, c'était lui qui était censé me déposer. Mais ça aussi, il s'en fichait. Je me fis déposer par Sue. En voiture, sa fille me parlait à voix basse pour qu'elle n'entende pas.

**-Ton mec est un connard, comme Sam**, commença-t-elle.** Il va lui aussi te trahir, tu verras.**

**-Je… Non…** Répondis-je maladroitement, désespérée.

**-Oui oui, tu vas me dire : Paul m'aime, il n'est pas comme ça, je suis la femme de sa vie, et gnagnagni et gnagnagna ! Tu verras Rachel ! Tu verras ! La première étape, il disparait. D'abord un peu de temps en temps, et ensuite de plus en plus souvent.**

**-C'est déjà fait,** marmonnai-je en triturant mes mains que je fixais.

**-Ha ! Tu vois ! Ensuite, même quand il est avec toi, il trouve toujours un moyen de partir !**

**-Il ne l'a fait que deux ou trois fois…**

**-Pour le moment !** Insista-t-elle.

**-Leah… Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? T'es pas censée me remonter un minimum le moral ?**

**-C'est ce qu'une fausse amie ou une Emily te ferais. Moi je suis honnête avec toi ! Ca ne sert à rien de te voiler la face, tu auras juste plus mal à l'arrivée. Sauf que toi, t'es comme moi. T'es une femme forte Rachel. Tu vaux bien mieux que cet imbécile. Ce n'est qu'un…**

**-Je sais ce que tu penses de Paul !** La coupai-je avant qu'elle ne l'insulte.

Je descendis de voiture après les avoir remercié et rentrais chez moi. Quil n'avait pas encore déposé Billy, et c'était une bonne nouvelle. Je n'avais aucune envie de lui parler. Je fis une petite toilette et allais me coucher.

Alors que j'allais m'endormir, une ombre passa devant ma fenêtre. Il était venu me voir ! J'oublié instantanément ma rancœur contre lui et me dépêchais d'aller dans ses bras. Je l'embrassai tendrement puis cachais ma tête dans son torse pour pouvoir humer son odeur fraiche et boisée. Il me caressa le dos et nous sommes restés ainsi quelques minutes. A bout de force et complètement détendue par cette étreinte, je ne pus retenir un bâillement plus longtemps.

**-J'en connais une qui veut faire un câlin à son lit maintenant**, murmura-t-il.

**-J'en connais un qui a intérêt à me rejoindre et à être là à mon réveil,** répondis-je avant de bailler une nouvelle fois.

Il me porta comme une princesse et me posa délicatement dans le lit. Je le suppliai sans un mot de rester avec moi. Je ne voulais pas qu'il soit loin de moi encore une fois. Il se laissa convaincre et m'embrassa avant de se glisser sous les couvertures. Je me blottis contre lui sans attendre et m'endormis vite.

Alors que je me réveillais, il n'était plus là. Je pensais à ce que Leah m'avait dit plus tôt et me secouai la tête pour ne pas m'en faire plus. Il viendrait, comme il me l'avait promis. Je devais partir ce week-end à Seattle retrouver quelques amies qui m'avaient vraiment manqué ces deux derniers mois avant de commencer le travail. Grâce à monsieur « tu me déçois » j'avais obtenu un poste d'enseignante en littérature au lycée de la Push. Nous étions vendredi et je reviendrais dimanche.

Paul allait terriblement me manquer mais il m'avait promis de m'accompagner jusque Port Angeles où nous mangerions ensemble avant de se quitter. Peut-être était-il juste parti se changer ou voir sa mère…Je m'imaginai ce que Leah m'aurait dit : _Oui bien sûr. A 6h du matin il n'est déjà plus là et tu crois que c'est pour voir sa mère_.

Je me levais et parti me prendre une longue douche bien chaude. J'envoyais un message à Leah, espérant qu'elle n'avait pas changé de numéro depuis le lycée : _C'est quoi l'étape suivante ?_ A ma grande surprise, elle me répondit à peine cinq minutes après, et sans enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie : _Il te pose un lapin. Si tu as besoin de l'insulter, mes oreilles sont là ! Je peux même te varier les insultes… Il y en a tellement qui lui correspondent… Ou je peux te venger, je cherche une excuse pour lui démonter la gueule !_

Je la remerciai et lui dit que je devais me préparer pour mon départ à Seattle. Puis je fis à manger pour l'ancien qui possédait cette maison sans lui adresser la parole. Je lui en voulais encore un peu pour hier, et je n'avais aucune envie de parler à qui que ce soit.

Oui, je suis franchement grognon et difficile à vivre, mais vous ne diriez pas cela si vous étiez aussi mal que moi. Je n'avais qu'une peur, qu'il m'ait laissée cette nuit pour aller la retrouver. Quoi que le fait que des vampires trainent ici ne me rassurait pas non plus…

Après avoir nettoyé la cuisine, je partais terminer ma valise puis me fis toute belle. Je mis _sa_ robe préférée, je me coiffais, me maquillais. Tout ça pour être mignonne pour mon rendez-vous avec mon chéri.

Jacob m'appela depuis la maison des Cullen. Il y vivait depuis le retour de Bella. Il s'était séparé de la meute de Sam, Embry et Leah l'ont suivit. Ce qui avait été une raison de plus à ma surprise pour sa réponse. Elle n'était venue au feu de camp que pour voir sa famille. Embry lui ne pouvait pas, sa mère n'est pas au courant pour son secret et il aurait été risqué pour lui de lui mentir. Mon petit frère prit de mes nouvelles mais remarqua que ce n'était pas la grande forme pour moi. J'eu beau feinter l'excitation pour ma viré chez mes amies, il ne s'y laissa pas prendre et ne se gêna pas pour insulter Paul de mots… Que j'aurais préféré que mon petit frère ne connaisse pas.

Paul était censé arriver chez moi à 11h30, le trajet jusqu'à Port Angeles durant une heure. A 11h45, toujours pas de signe de vie, pas même un message pour s'excuser de son retard. Inquiète, j'appelais chez Emily pour savoir s'il n'y avait pas eu de problèmes avec les vampires. Cette dernière me rassura en me disant que non.

Comme une cruche, je l'attendis jusque 12h30. Toujours aucun signe de lui. Je pris ma valise et la jetais rageusement dans mon coffre. Après un « bon week-end, papa » marmonné, je démarrai la voiture et roulai à vive allure sur l'autoroute.

Je me sentais pathétique. A espérer qu'il continuerait à s'intéresser à moi… Comme si c'était possible. Au lieu de croire que l'amour existait, j'aurais mieux fait de me contenter d'un de ces sportifs, riches et sans cervelle, qui me courraient après à l'université, ça m'aurait évité d'en baver autant.

A 15h, alors que je roulais toujours, mon téléphone sonna. Je vis le nom de l'appelant et ne décrochai pas. Il ne manquerait plus que ça. Au bout du troisième appel, je décrochai finalement.

**-Quoi ?** Grognai-je.

**-Rachel ? Tu vas bien ?** Souffla-t-il, visiblement inquiet.

_Comédien !_ Pensai-je.

**-C'est mon portable non ? Qui veux-tu que ce soit ? Et oui je vais bien. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?** Ajoutai-je, amère.

Quand j'étais blessée, je préférais chercher un moyen de blesser l'autre, que de montrer ma peine. Pensez-en ce que vous voulez, moi, je trouve que ça soulage un peu. Il soupira, voulant me faire croire qu'il était soulagé.

**-Je… Je me suis inquiété… Je suis passé chez toi et il n'y avait personne… Je… Tu es où ?**

**-Tu te fous de moi, c'est ça ?** Craquai-je.** J'aurais préféré que tu t'excuse plutôt que tu me fasses croire que tu ne sais pas !**

**-Quoi ? Mais de quoi tu parles ?**

**-Ah donc tu as vraiment oublié ? Je t'ai attendu pendant une heure Paul ! Et je vois que j'aurais pus attendre plus de trois heures !**

Il se tut un moment pour réfléchir et souffla.

**-Je… Je suis désolé Rachel…**

Je le coupai avant de me laisser avoir.

**-Oui oui. Bon week-end Paul.**

**-Quoi ? Non attends s'il-te-plait ! Laisse-moi au moins t'expliquer… Je…**

**-C'est pas la peine, je sais que ce n'était pas une histoire de vampires, j'ai pas besoin de savoir le reste.**

**-Rachel… C'est pas ce que tu crois…**

**-Je ne crois rien. Je ne crois plus rien. Je n'ai pas envie de savoir.**

**-S'il-te-plait… J'ai besoin que tu saches…**

Je me tus, attendant la suite.

**-Je… Je suis parti cette nuit parce que… Milla m'a appelé…**

Je serrais les doigts sur le volant et grinçai des dents à la mention de ce prénom.

**-Abrège**, grondai-je.

**-Seth s'est introduit chez elle cette nuit, dans sa chambre et elle l'a vu. Je l'ai jeté dehors à coups de pieds aux fesses et elle n'était vraiment pas bien après ça, donc je suis resté dormir chez elle. Et ensuite je suis passé vite fait chez Sam pour parler de son imprégnation avec les anciens et puis je suis passé chez toi mais tu n'étais plus là.**

**-Tu es parti de chez Milla à quelle heure ?** Articulai-je en insistant bien sur je nom.

**-Ah… Euh… Je me suis levé tard donc… Hum… 13heures…**

**-Et tu t'es levé à quelle heure ?** Repris-je sur le même ton, sans laisser d'émotion transparaitre.

Il se racla la gorge, comme à chaque fois qu'il était nerveux.

**-Euh… Eh bien… 11h45…** Balbutia-t-il.

Je l'imaginai se masser la nuque comme toujours quand il savait qu'il avait merdé.

**-Je suis arrivée à Seattle. Bon week-end,** lâchai-je d'une voix plate avant de raccrocher.

Je repris un minimum de contenance et me peins un masque souriant pour mes amies. Jenna et Sunny vivaient dans le même appartement pas loin de chez Sandra et Sean, qui eux, étaient en couple. Mais tous vivaient à l'entrée de Seattle, ce qui m'évita les bouchons.

Mais je ne pouvais me sortir Paul de la tête. La distance qui nous séparait enfonçait une boule dans ma gorge, déjà serrée.

J'étais tentée de l'appeler pour m'excuser… Leah m'aurait remis à ma place : _Comme si tu avais quelque chose à te reprocher. Ne te laisse pas avoir, il commence déjà à te faire souffrir. _

Maintenant que je n'entendais plus sa voix au téléphone, j'eus du mal à retenir un sanglot. Je m'y efforçai cependant. Je ne devais plus verser de larmes pour Paul Keynes.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Niinà : *fais le bouclier pour protéger Paul de vos projectiles* Doucement les filles ! C'est PAUL ! Héééé ! Dolphina31, repose cette arme s'il-te-plait ! Et rangez-moi ce tank mesdemoiselles ! Je sais... Vous le détestez mais... Il est si... Et puis... Et en plus... Bon euh là j'ai pas trop d'arguments mais c'est pas sa faute ! Voilà ! Il est pas méchant et il est dépassé par les évènements et euh... Bon, allez-y, insultez-le ! XDD

.

.

_Tadàà ! Mon chapitre 6 ^^_

_Eh oui, 100% Rachel =)_

_Parce que j'ai remarqué que la plupart d'entre vous ne la comprenniez pas,_

_Et la détestiez même xDD_

_M'enfin bon, vous voyez maintenant qu'elle n'est pas si méchante..._

_Alors, vous avez aimé au moins ?_

_J'ai voulu vous montrer surtout ce qu'elle a ressenti pendant le feu de camp,_

_Car une grande partie de mes lectrices n'a pas compris son comportement._

_Vous vous attendiez presque toutes à ce qu'elle pète un cable et hurle sur Paul... Eh bien non ^^_

_Le soutien de Leah ?_

_Le comportement de Paul vis à vis d'elle ?_

_Vous savez maintenant où sont Jacob et Embry =)_

_Je ne vais d'ailleurs plus trop tarder à les faire intervenir... Disons 3 chapitres !_

_Merci du fond du coeur à toutes mes lectrices qui me suivent encore et toujours !_

_Bisous, Niinà !_


	8. Chapitre 7

**Réponse au lectrices qui n'ont pas de compte **

KETUR70 : Euh je veux bien trouver un autre homme à Rachel mais Paul s'est imprégné d'elle, et il n'est plus amoureux de Milla, çe risque de poser problème, tu ne trouves pas ? :P

Victoria : Alors déjà je ne vois pas pour qui tu te prends à me parler comme ça. De plus, si tu avais un compte sur ce site tu saurais que je vois le nombre de personnes qui viennent me lire, et qu'il ne correspond pas du tout à celui des personnes qui me laissent des reviews. Franchement, ta review m'a donné l'impression que tu étais aussi insupportable que la Victoria de Stephenie Meyer.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**PDV Rachel**

.

Assise sur le balcon de Jenna, je regardais les voitures filer, les passants se presser, le soleil commencer sa descente dans le ciel. Voir ce soleil ne me faisait aucun effet. Ce n'était pas Mon soleil. Le mien, je l'avais laissé à la Push. J'avais laissé mon soleil, mon homme, mon loup, ma moitié, mon tout.

La douleur était atroce. Chaque seconde aussi loin de lui était une torture. Je ne savais pas qu'une personne pouvait me manquer autant. Rebecca est ma jumelle, cela devait faire deux ans que je ne l'avais pas prise dans mes bras, mais je n'en souffrais pas physiquement. Ma… Ma mère me manquait comme pas possible, je pense chaque jour à elle, je pleure pour elle, je lui demande conseil parfois. Mais rien n'est comparable à ce que je ressens pour _lui._

Jacob, mon petit frère, souffrait à vouloir protéger le monstre qu'il aime, j'ai peur pour lui. Surtout si la meute décidait de les affronter. Mais j'ai encore plus peur pour _lui_. S'il lui arrivait malheur, je ne m'en remettrais certainement jamais.

En même temps, je commence à vouloir m'éloigner de lui. Je me suis trop attachée. Je l'aime trop. C'en est dangereux, pour lui comme pour moi. Peut-être sommes-nous allés trop vite… Deux mois, deux mois seulement que nous nous connaissions. Je ne voyais déjà pas ma vie sans lui. Je sais que c'est le principe de l'imprégnation qui nous lie. Mais l'imprégnation ne guide pas nos sentiments. Elle nous montre qu'une personne est faite pour nous, elle tisse un lien indestructible entre nous, et nous laisse vivre.

J'en étais devenue une autre. La petite intello de la famille, toujours sage et polie, discrète autrefois… J'en étais arrivée à me disputer avec mon père, à piquer des crises de jalousie, faire la gueule à mon petit copain…

Tout était tellement plus simple à Seattle. Toute ma vie, à la Push, j'avais eu un rôle à jouer. Je devais être la fille du chef, l'enfant parfaite. Des résultats scolaires excellents étaient attendus, un comportement exemplaire… Tandis qu'une fois à l'université, je n'étais plus la fille du chef, j'étais moi. Je restais la petite intello du groupe, mais j'étais plus libre.

J'étais retournée à la Push et était devenue une imprégnée. Encore plus d'attentes. En plus de la douleur que les souvenirs me causaient. Paul avait été un baume sur mes blessures purulentes, un temps. Que devais-je faire ? Rester ici et commencer une nouvelle vie ? L'abandonner, lui, ma famille, mon chez-moi, ma mère ?

Surement pas. Rachel Black n'est pas une lâche.

Je soupirai et me levai quand Sunny m'appela pour aller manger un truc en ville. Comme je n'avais vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas le moral, je décidai d'aller chez un ami.

Blottie dans le canapé d'Andy, un énorme pot de glace sur les genoux, j'écoutais ce qu'il disait au téléphone à Jenna tout en faisant semblant de regarder la tv.

**-Non mais tu m'as envoyé un zombie ! On dirait qu'elle va pleurer à tout moment ! Et… Et moi quand quelqu'un pleure… Ca me fait pleurer !** S'exclama-t-il, ému.

…

**-Comment ça je fais mon numéro du gay émotif ? Je suis un gay émotif je te rappelle !**

…

**-Mais je l'ai déjà emmenée faire du shopping ! Elle a failli chouiner en voyant le rayon des vêtements pour bébés ! Je fais quoi maintenant ? Elle déprime en bouffant un pot de glace… On dirait un film je te jure…**

…

**-Nan elle ne veut pas lui répondre, et j'en ai marre d'entendre son téléphone sonner… Oui bon la sonnerie est assez entrainante, je dansais à chaque fois qu'il sonnait au début**, rit-il.** Mais là je suis fatigué ! Elle est déprimante…**

…

**-Mais… Mais…**

…

**-Enh ! C'est vrai ?** S'exclama-t-il, tout excité en sautant partout dans le salon. **Ouiiiiiii ! Merci beauté !**

Il raccrocha en continuant de gesticuler de façon complètement ridicule. J'eus envie de sourire, mais n'y parvins pas.

**-Je vais voir Enzo ! Je vais voir Enzo ! Je vais voir Enzo !** Chantonnait-il.** Han ! Comment je dois m'habiller ? Enh là là… RACHEL ! Bouge tes jolies petites fesses bien fermes et aide-moi à me trouver une tenue ! VIIIITE !**

**-Pourquoi ?** Marmonnai-je en enfonçant une nouvelle cuillère de glace dans ma bouche.

**-Parce que je t'emmène au café d'Enzo ! Et je veux un rendez-vous avec lui ! Allez…** Me supplia-t-il en me tirant du canapé.

**-Il n'est pas hétéro lui ?** M'étonnai-je.

**-Plus pour longtemps**, me dit-il avec un clin d'œil malicieux.

Je levais les yeux au ciel et parti fouiller dans son immense armoire. Je lui dégotai deux tenues qui me plaisaient assez quand mon téléphone sonna une nouvelle fois. Paniquée, je gémis en regardant Andy.

**-Tu crois que je dois répondre ?**

**-Et toi ?** Me répondit-il.

**-Je ne sais pas… J'en ai envie mais…**

**-Alors coure répondre avant qu'il ne raccroche !** Me pressa-t-il.

Je m'exécutai et courus au salon pour m'emparer de mon mobile. Il venait de raccrocher… C'est seulement à cet instant que je lus sur l'écran d'accueil : 38appels en absence, 13nouveaux sms, 7nouveaux messages… Waw… Décidément il voulait me parler… J'allais reposer mon portable quand il se mit à sonner de nouveau. Après avoir pris une profonde inspiration, je décrochai.

**-Allô ?** Murmurai-je en me blottissant de nouveau dans les couvertures, comme pour me rappeler de la chaleur des ses bras...

**-Rachel ?** Souffla la voix qui me manquait tant.** Tu vas bien ?**

**-Ou… Oui,** balbutiai-je.** Ca va…**

J'entendis des voix derrière celle de Paul.

**-Oh il est mignon… Paul c'est quoi cette tête de chaton abandonné que tu nous fais ?** Ricana Jared.

**-Aboule les billets Jar-Jar** ! Insista Quil.

**-Oh mais fermez-la !** S'énerva mon loup avant de soupirer pour se calmer.

**-C'était quoi le pari ?** Demandai-je d'une petite voix.

**-Oh euh rien rien. Des conneries, comme toujours hein… C'est Quil et Jared… Hum…** Répondit-il, gêné.

**-Paul…**

**-On a parié sur le nombre d'appels qu'il devrait passer avant que tu ne veuilles lui répondre !** Cria mon cousin. **J'avais misé sur moins de 40, et Jared moins de 50 !**

**-QUIL TU FERME TA BOUCHE OUI !** S'emporta mon chéri.

J'entendis des rires puis des «_ Aïeuuh !_ » et enfin le silence. Nouveaux soupire de la part du loup au bout du fil.

**-Désolé… Tu sais comment ils sont,** s'excusa-t-il.

**-C'est rien t'en fais pas…** Murmurai-je encore.

**-Je…** Hésita-t-il.** Tu me manques Rachel, énormément… Je regrette tellement de m'être comporté comme ça avec toi ces derniers temps… Je… Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé pour hier… Je me sens vraiment nul… J'aime pas que tu sois partie en m'en voulant…**

Je restai un instant silencieuse et choquée. Paul n'était pas du tout du genre à dévoiler ses sentiments et dire ce qu'il ressentait. Il devait vraiment s'en vouloir…

**-Rachel ?** S'inquiéta-t-il.

**-Paul je… Je ne t'en veux pas… C'est juste que tu m'as…**

Je me tus avant de finir ma phrase. Je ne devais pas la terminer, il ne devait pas entendre qu'il m'avait blessée, ça allait lui faire du mal. Stupide imprégnation. Je soufflais.

**-Je ne t'en veux pas. Tu me manques aussi, Paul.**

Il y eu un moment de silence, comme s'il hésitait entre insister pour savoir ce que j'allais dire, ou me laisser le lui avouer quand je voudrais.

**-Tu rentres vers quelle heure demain ?** Demanda-t-il, timide.

**-Je ne sais pas… Tard je pense**, éludai-je.

**-Si tu veux… Tu m'appelles quand tu arrives à Portland et je t'attendrais chez ton père…**

**-Je pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée Paul…**

**-Oh…** murmura-t-il, déçu.

**-Je veux dire, je vais rentrer tard et lundi tu reprends tes cours, moi les miens…**

**-D'accord…**

Je pouvais sentir son cœur se serrer. Je voulais retirer ce que je lui avais dit. Mais je ne pouvais pas. Je ne voulais pas le voir, pas encore. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, il me faut juste… Du temps. Peut-être que nous avions besoin d'une pause tous les deux…

.

**PDV Paul**

.

Après ma conversation avec Rachel, je me sentais encore plus mal. Leah était passée me voir pour m'insulter, voire me frapper, je n'avais même pas la force de lui répondre. Jared et Quil étaient passés, je m'en fichais. Je n'avais envie de parler qu'à elle. Personne d'autre ne m'importait. Je n'allais pas la revoir avant lundi, et encore, au lycée je ne pourrais pas lui parler… Le plus atroce, ce n'est pas ma douleur, c'est sentir la sienne…

Je n'avais pas assuré ces derniers jours. Je l'avais complètement mise de coté. Je devais changer, car je savais que, malgré l'imprégnation, j'allais la perdre.

Décidant de me reprendre, j'embrassai ma mère et allais voir ma fille.

En chemin, j'eu une pensée pour Seth. Je comprenais parfaitement ce qu'il avait pu ressentir. Et je savais maintenant que je serais aussi prêt que lui à faire une connerie pour voir mon imprégnée. Je me garais devant chez les Clearwater et klaxonnai. La tête de Seth passa par la fenêtre pour voir qui était devant chez lui. En me voyant, il déglutit. J'aurais du avoir au moins un sourire, mais aucun ne parvint à mes lèvres.

**-P… Paul ?** S'exclama-t-il, inquiet.

**-Ramène tes fesses, on va voir Maya,** dis-je simplement.

A l'entente du prénom, un sourire à la Clearwater (Leah semblait avoir sauté ce gène) naquit sur ses lèvres, si grand qu'il semblait lui meurtrir les joues.

**-Bon, tu te bouge ?** Le pressais-je.

**-J'arrive !** Répondit-il, tout excité.

Il ferma la fenêtre et fut à l'entrée à vitesse inhumaine. Il monta dans la voiture, toujours aussi pressé. Je démarrai sans dire un mot.

**-Merci Paul…**

**-Mh.**

Il y eu un moment de silence, que le môme ne pu s'empêcher de briser.

**-Pourquoi tu as changé d'avis… ?** Demanda-t-il timidement.

**-Si tu veux tu peux retourner chez toi tu sais.**

**-Quoi ? Non ! C'est pas ce que je veux dire…**

**-Je sais. Mais tais-toi.**

Il se pinça les lèvres et sembla réfléchir. Oui je dis bien sembla, j'ai parfois du mal à me dire qu'il est doté d'un cerveau… Et il fallut qu'il prononce le mot douloureux.

**-Rachel ?** Murmura-t-il.

Je serrai les dents et le fusillais du regard. Il se tassa sur lui-même et s'enfonça dans le siège. Je me concentrais sur la route.

**-Je t'ai dit de la fermer, non ?** Grognais-je.

**-Tu vas casser le volant,** dit-il simplement.

**-Hein ?**

Je posais mes yeux sur le dit volant et vis que j'avais tellement serré les doigts dessus que mes mains étaient blanches. Je fis un effort pour me détendre. Il comprit que ce n'était pas le moment d'ouvrir la bouche (enfin ! ) et me laissa tranquille le reste du chemin.

.

**PDV Milla **

.

C'était le jour de la rentrée… J'allais devoir aller au lycée de la réserve. Et très franchement, ça ne m'enchantait pas, mais alors pas du tout. Samedi j'avais passé tout l'après midi chez Quil Ateara Sr. Et avec Billy et Sue nous avons discuté de ce que j'allais faire cette année. Je comptais me trouver un petit travail et placer Maya en crèche. Mais ils n'étaient pas de cet avis et ont réussi à me convaincre de me faire passer au moins mon bac cette année. Sue s'est proposée de me garder Maya, et quand elle ne pouvait pas, il y aurait toujours au moins madame Ateara, ou, la mère de Paul.

J'avais rencontrée celle-ci dimanche. Et bien qu'elle semble être une femme forte, elle est vraiment gentille et sensible. Comme tout le monde, elle a tout de suite craqué pour sa petite fille. Paul a été soulagé par sa réaction. Elle m'avait proposé de la garder deux jours par semaine, puisqu'elle ne travaille pas beaucoup. J'ai accepté avec plaisir, au moins, j'aurais deux personnes que j'étais sure de ne pas déranger trop souvent. Et ma fille serait vraiment avec sa famille.

Evidemment, elles ont toutes les deux refusé que je les paye… Pour subvenir à nos besoins financiers, j'avais de toute manière mon héritage, qui me suffirait facilement pour les neufs mois de cours, et puis je pourrais toujours me prendre un petit travail pendant les vacances.

Je me préparais ainsi que ma fille pour sortir de la maison. Aujourd'hui, elle passait la journée chez sa grand-mère. Paul devait passer la prendre et moi j'allais arriver au lycée en avance pour compléter mon inscription, prendre mes livres, trouver mon casier… Tous les trucs barbants que vous faites quand vous débarquez dans un nouveau lycée. J'allais être la bête de foire pendant un moment… Non seulement nouvelle, mais en plus visage pâle. Le plus déprimant, c'est qu'ici je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque de m'amuser, de sécher, de me faire virer, car les Anciens comptaient sur moi. Je n'avais plus le droit d'aller au lycée de Forks… Eh oui… Avant d'être une maman j'étais une adolescente… Hum… Insouciante ? Oui et Paul vous dirait que c'est un euphémisme.

D'ailleurs ce dernier venait de sonner à ma porte. J'allais lui ouvrir et après m'avoir embrassé le front, il fila prendre sa fille dans ses bras. Une fois la scène de « ma petite *bisou* princesse que *bisou* j'aime *bisou* » achevée, il prit son siège auto et l'installa en deux temps trois mouvements, à ma grande surprise.

**-Tu t'es entrainé ou quoi ?** Ris-je.

**-Une fois qu'on l'a fait une fois, c'est instinctif,** se pavana-t-il.

Ce qui augmenta mon hilarité. J'embrassai ma fille et montais sur ma moto qui avait été abandonnée dans mon garage depuis des lustres.

Arrivée à mon nouveau lycée, je soupirais lourdement. Il était encore plus petit que celui de Forks. C'était vous dire… Quelques intellos attendaient déjà que le portail s'ouvre. Je leur passais devant sans les regarder et filais dans ce qui semblait être le bâtiment administratif. Une fois tous mes documents en mains, je quittais le dit bâtiment et me rendis dans le principal. A la recherche de mon casier, je ne remarquais qu'on me parlait que jusqu'à ce qu'une petite main brune se posa sur mon épaule. Je relevais la tête et reconnu Kim qui me souriait gentiment.

**-Salut ! Bienvenue dans mon univers !** Me dit-elle.

**-Hey Kim, merci,** souris-je.

**-Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu me fais signe, d'accord ?**

**-Merci encore. Mais…**

**-Où est ton casier ?** Me coupa-t-elle.

**-Euh j'aimerais bien le savoir en fait ! J'y comprends rien à votre système de classement, r**épondis-je en lui donnant ma feuille.

Elle parcourut rapidement les lignes et à mesure qu'elle avançait dans sa lecture, un sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres.

**-On a la plupart de nos cours en commun !** S'exclama-t-elle, toute contente.** Et ton casier est à deux pas du mien !**

**-Cool ! Tu me montres s'il-te-plait ?**

**-Bien sûr !**

Elle me prit le bras et me guida avec elle dans les couloirs. Quand elle m'eut montré mon casier, qui était d'ailleurs très bien placé, vraiment proche de presque toutes mes classes, je lui confirmais que leur classement était sans aucune logique.

Ai-je mentionné que j'avais raison en disant que j'étais une bête de foire ? Tous les élèves me regardaient comme si je venais d'une autre planète. Pathétique, pensai-je. Je remarquais les regards appréciateurs de certains, à qui je souriais, et absolument dépréciateurs de toutes les filles. Je suivais Kim quand il nous fallut aller en classe. Je n'avais même pas regardé mon premier cours.

**-On va en quoi ?** Lui demandai-je.

**-Notre premier cours c'est celui avec notre prof principale. Littérature comme c'est notre option…** Dit-elle en lisant l'emploi du temps. **Ah super !** S'extasia-t-elle.** On a Rach… Euh Mademoiselle Black !** Se reprit-elle.

Je me décomposais. Pourquoi ? POURQUOI ? Kim du remarquer ma tête puisqu'elle soupira et me tira à l'intérieur de la salle. Rachel fit un clin d'œil à ma camarade et m'adressa un sourire timide. Nous nous installâmes à la même table.

Rachel nous expliqua le règlement, mais rapidement car elle nous avoua que ça l'agaçait autant que nous d'avoir à le faire, ce qui nous fit tous rire. Elle nous expliqua ensuite le programme de l'année. Et elle nous laissait choisir nous-mêmes notre support de cours. Elle nous prévint qu'elle donnait rarement du travail à la maison, si ce n'était de lire. On dirait que sortir avec Paul l'a préparée aux élèves rebelles, pensais-je, amusée.

Comme elle avait fini rapidement de suivre les directives qui lui étaient obligatoire, elle commença le programme de l'année. Et je devais admettre qu'elle était une excellente professeur.

Les deux heures ne furent pas aussi barbantes que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Avant que je ne sorte, elle me fit signe de venir la voir. Elle attendit que tous les autres élèves partent en récré avant de commencer à parler.

.

**PDV Rachel**

.

Ne me demandez pas ce qu'il m'a prit. Un élan de… Gentillesse envers Milla ne s'explique pas. C'est venu tout seul, et ce sera surement le dernier avant un moment, autant qu'elle en profite. Je me pinçais les lèvres.

**-J'espère que tu te plairas au lycée Milla, on a déjà du te le proposer, mais si tu as besoin de quelque chose, n'hésite pas à venir me voir.**

Elle semblait réticente à me croire. Je confirme, on ne m'y reprendra pas.

**-Merci…** Murmura-t-elle, septique.

**-Au fait, le lundi après midi et le vendredi, je n'ai pas de cours. Donc si tu as besoin que je garde Maya, tu me le dis,** souris-je.

Cette fois j'eu droit à un vrai sourire reconnaissant.

**-C'est gentil Rachel, mais Sue s'est proposée, et la mère de Paul, enfin, Karine aussi. Paul me l'a présentée hier et Maya passe la journée chez elle.**

**-Oh.**

Ce fut tout ce que je parvins à dire. Elle s'en alla vers son autre cours, tandis que ma prochaine classe entrait. Mais je ne voyais pas les visages des élèves, je jouais avec un crayon dans la main, perdue dans mes pensées. Paul Keynes venait de me planter un autre poignard dans le dos…

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

*me cache derrière Jacob et Embry* Les garçons... Sauvez moi ! Elles vont me tuer... Regardez, surtout ELLE ! *pointe un doigt tremblant vers Dophina31* Elle me déteste... J'ai pas tenu ma promesse... Je suis trop trop désolée... Repose ce AK47 s'il-te-plait...

*Paul arrive, se fige* Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?

Niinà : PAUL ! A terre !

Paul : *s'éxecute et évite de justesse une balle tirée par Doplina31* Wooow ! Doucement ! Comment on continue l'histoire si tu me tue ?

Niinà : *me mets devant Paul* Si tu le tue, tue moi d'abord !

Embry et Jacob : *se lancent un regard et hochent la tête de façon synchronisée*

Jacob : *arrive derrière Dophina31 et lui enlève l'arme des mains, la jette et lui tient les bras* Chuut... Calme-toi et ne tue pas notre auteure s'il-te-plait !

Embry : En plus juste deux chapitres avant qu'on arrive... J'ai pas attendu pour rien moi ! *caresse les cheveux de Niinà* En plus elle ne sera plus sadique avec nous autres personnages... Hein ma Niinà Chérie ? Tu sais qu'on t'aime ?

Niinà : Mais... Mais c'est pas drôle sinon ! Il faut bien que j'intéresse mes lectrices...

Paul, Jacob, Embry : *gémissent et se mettent à genoux* Pitiééééé !

Niinà : *regarde mes lectrices, toutes rouges d'énervement, armées et prêtes au combat* Je continue de les faire souffrir, et vous me pardonnez ? *me tasse sur moi-même*

.


	9. Chapitre 8

.

**PDV Paul **

.

Cette matinée avait été d'un ennui mortel. Je n'étais pas très doué en sciences, ni en langues. Juste en math. Donc j'avais choisi de faire un diplôme économique… En d'autres circonstances, mon cours d'éco de ce matin, le premier de la journée et de la semaine m'aurait peut-être intéressé. Mais je n'arrivais pas à penser à autre chose qu'elle.

Elle me manquait atrocement. Je ne l'avais pas vue depuis vendredi soir, et mon cœur me brulait… Je l'avais quittée précipitamment dans la nuit qui plus est. Sans même prendre le temps d'un petit baiser. Qu'est-ce que je regrettais… Je me rendais compte que ma vie sans elle n'en était pas une. Trois jours seulement que je ne l'avais pas tenue dans mes bras et je me sentais déjà plus que vide.

La plupart des filles du lycée, que j'avais évité pendant toutes les vacances, puisque je passais mon temps avec _elle_, avaient été choquées par mes refus. En même temps, ma relation avec Rachel devait rester secrète, jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle perde son emploi, c'était déjà une des rares choses qui la retenaient à la Push…

Rien ne m'avait redonné le sourire ce week-end, pas même Maya. Pendant la pause, je jetais un œil dans la cour et vis que Kim avait Milla à ses cotés. Je n'avais pas à m'en faire pour elle, et de toute façon, j'avais d'autres choses à penser. A l'heure du repas, je vis Rachel passer sur le parking du lycée, se diriger vers sa voiture et s'en aller. Elle me vit mais son regard resta sans expression. M'en voulait-elle ? Ou m'ignorait-elle pour son travail ?

Pendant le déjeuner, je ne parlais pas à la meute, perdu dans mes pensées. Milla tenta d'engager la conversation à laquelle je coupai court. Quil me réprimanda en me disant que lui non plus ne voyait pas celle à qui il tenait tout particulièrement, mais qu'il ne nous faisait pas la gueule. Je me contentai de le fusiller du regard une seconde avant de me lever, de jeter mon plateau à peine entamé et de sortir du self, m'en allant dans un coin où personne n'allait jamais.

C'est le cœur lourd que je terminais ma journée de cours, avec l'intime conviction d'aller la voir tout de suite après.

.

**PDV Milla **

.

La matinée s'était plutôt bien passée. J'avais eu du mal à ne pas me foutre du professeur de sciences nat' et me faire virer de cours, mais je m'étais forcée. Billy avait eu du mal à me faire entrer dans ce lycée, vu les charmants commentaires que le lycée de Forks avait laissé dans mon dossier scolaire. Ma petite princesse me manquait beaucoup… Plusieurs débiles à gros bras m'avaient demandé mon numéro. Pfff… Parce que j'étais la seule « visage pâle » du lycée, ils s'imaginaient que j'allais m'amuser avec eux ?

Paul m'avait à peine adressé la parole pendant le déjeuner. Il avait une sale tête… La phrase de Quil me fit comprendre que c'était à cause de Rachel. Très franchement, je ne le comprenais pas. Pourquoi se donnait-il du mal pour elle ? Elle l'avait laissé ce week-end pour aller s'amuser à Seattle de ce que j'avais compris. Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle n'a pas emmené son petit copain avec elle.

Pour moi, leur relation ne pourra pas marcher. Leur différence d'âge est un réel problème. Ils n'ont pas les mêmes occupations, il est lycéen, elle est prof. Ils ne doivent pas avoir grand-chose à se dire. Je ne vois pas non plus ce qui l'attire chez elle… Paul est plutôt du genre du mauvais garçon qui n'en fait qu'à sa tête, et elle paraît être la petite intello de sa famille. Bien qu'un détail semble indéniable, Rachel est une très belle femme.

Serais-je jalouse de leur relation ? Voulais-je Paul de retour avec moi ?

Après le repas, il nous restait un peu de temps avant la reprise des cours. Kim me demanda pourquoi j'étais restée… Distante avec Seth. Je lui expliquais ce qu'il avait fait, et le moment qu'il avait passé chez moi ce week-end quand Paul l'avait emmené. Il s'était excusé mais je restais méfiante. Ce que je ne pouvais pas lui reprocher, c'est que Maya était plus qu'heureuse dès qu'elle le voyait. Elle gazouillait et il la regardait comme un aveugle découvrant le soleil. Mais sitôt qu'il avait du partir et la poser, elle s'était mise à pleurer. C'était surement une bonne chose que Sue la garde, au moins elle le verrait de temps en temps, même si je ne lui faisais pas totalement confiance, il n'avait pas l'air d'être un mauvais garçon.

La première journée de cours se passa tranquillement. Je ne suivais pas vraiment mais Kim s'attachait à me remettre dans le droit chemin. Cette fille était vraiment adorable. J'avais été surprise en voyant sa relation avec son petit copain. Je connaissais Jared depuis un moment déjà et je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce qu'il soit aussi bien avec une fille comme elle. En y réfléchissant, ils me rappelaient un peu Rachel et Paul.

A la fin de la journée, je rentrais chez moi avec ma moto qui m'attendait toujours sur le parking du lycée. Je jetais mon sac de cours dans un coin de l'entrée, filai me prendre une douche bien chaude, préparait un gâteau au chocolat pour remercier Karine et me rendis chez elle. J'avais repris ma voiture, mais je préférais l'utiliser le moins possible, d'une parce que j'adorais la sensation de la moto, et de deux parce qu'elle consommait moins que la voiture.

En arrivant chez Paul, je fus déçue en ne voyant pas sa voiture. Je frappai à la porte et sa mère m'ouvrit rapidement avec un grand sourire. Elle tenait mon bébé dans ses bras et cette dernière se pencha pour que je la porte. En souriant moi aussi, je la pris et lui fis plein de bisous. Je rentrais et discutais un peu avec Karine.

C'est avec plaisir que je vis que ma fille lui rendait le sourire. Cette femme avait vécu des choses difficiles par le passé. Et aux traits tirés de son visage, on voit qu'elle est marquée à vie. Mais la petite lueur qui brille dans ses yeux quand Maya lui sourit me rassure.

Après avoir pris un café avec elle, je retournais chez moi, sachant que Paul ne viendrait pas avant un moment.

Je regardais la tv quand le téléphone sonna. Seth voulait venir voir ma fille. Après un moment d'hésitation j'acceptais et lui dit de ne pas trop traîner, je n'allais pas tarder à la mettre au lit. Il ne se fit pas attendre bien longtemps. Une petite voiture grise se gara devant ma maison. Seth descendit du coté passager et un très bel homme descendit de l'autre coté. J'avais oublié que Seth n'était pas en âge de conduire.

C'est presque en sautillant qu'il vint frapper à ma porte. Il m'avait à peine saluée que déjà il se précipitait vers Maya.

-**Ok… Sympa pour moi**, marmonnai-je, tout de même amusée.

-**C'est Seth hein, on pouvait pas s'attendre à mieux**, rit le jeune homme que j'avais oublié.

Je lui fis face en lui souriant, et lui fis signe d'entrer. Il était presque aussi grand que Paul. Plus fin aussi, mais on voyait qu'il était lui aussi gâté en muscles. Des cheveux courts et ondulés, aussi marrons que ses yeux. Je me perdis quelques secondes dans son regard.

La « connexion » fut rompue quand le rire de Maya retentit, je sursautais et baissais la tête pour cacher les rougeurs qui s'emparaient de mes joues. D'un signe de tête, je le guidais au salon avec moi. Seth était accroupi devant le parc de ma fille, et faisait des grimaces et des bruits ridicules pour la faire rire, ce qui, soit dit en passant, fonctionnait très bien. L'inconnu et moi nous joignions à son hilarité.

**-Au fait ! Je ne me suis même pas présenté**, s'excusa-t-il avant de me tendre la main. **Je suis Embry Call. Un malheureux ami du fou que tu as sous les yeux.**

**.**

**PDV Rachel **

.

A la fin de ma matinée de cours, je m'empressai de quitter le lycée, n'ayant aucune envie de le croiser. J'avais eu le « plaisir » d'avoir Seth et Quil dans mon cours. Ce grand dadet ayant redoublé. Le pire c'est qu'il peut avoir d'excellentes notes quand il daigne travailler. Après une heure à les reprendre dans leurs bavardages, j'étais enfin libre pour la journée. En sortant du lycée, il avait bien sur fallut que je me retrouve trempée entre la porte d'entrée et celle de ma voiture. Eh oui, on est à Forks tout de même…

C'est dans les moments comme ça que je haïssais Rebecca de vivre à Hawaï ! En démarrant, je croisais le regard que j'avais vainement tenté d'éviter jusqu'ici. Cela n'avait pas servi à grand-chose, mais je m'étais peint un regard indifférent et avais roulé jusque chez moi.

Mon père tenta de me parler mais je lui répondis à peine. J'avais toujours en travers de la gorge son comportement au feu de camp. Il devait se sentir bien seul ici. Entre Rebecca au pays du surf, Jacob au pays des vampires, et moi au pays du coup de gueule… Il n'avait qu'à rester avec le vieux Quil. Je n'étais vraiment pas d'humeur.

J'appelai Leah et lui proposais d'aller déjeuner en ville.

* * *

><p>Je n'avais pas vu Leah féminine depuis des lustres. Elle s'était bien habillée, avait peigné ses cheveux et même un peu maquillée ! Un véritable choc pour moi. Je lui fis un gentil compliment en lui notant qu'elle devrait être comme ça plus souvent.<p>

**-Pour qui je devrais me faire belle ici ? J'ai pas envie de plaire à la Push. Ce n'est qu'un amas de gros débiles en chaleur, j'ai pas besoin d'eux moi,** m'avait-elle répondu en grommelant dans sa barbe.

Elle eu le tact de ne pas me parler de Lui. Et j'appréciai son geste. On ne fit que passer un bon moment entre filles. On se marrait en voyant le serveur la draguer. Si si, je vous jure ! Si la meute savait ça…

Je lui proposais de venir chez moi après manger, ce qu'elle ne pu refuser puisqu'on se marrait bien. En arrivant, je remarquais que Billy était sorti. On s'installa dans ma chambre et… Elle aborda le sujet fâcheux. Je lui racontais tout ce qu'il s'était passé, ignorant les insultes qu'elle lançait à l'adresse de Paul. Elle me proposa de lui « démolir sa sale face de chien de la casse », offre que je refusais, bien évidement. Bon, j'ai eu un moment d'hésitation. Mais c'est compréhensif, non… ?

Alors que je l'accompagnais à la porte en fin d'après-midi, je vis la voiture de Paul se garer dans l'allée. Elle leva les yeux au ciel en entendant mon cœur battre plus vite, et je lui rendis une grimace. Elle descendit le porche et passa près de lui en le fusillant du regard comme seule elle savait le faire.

**-Bonjour à toi aussi Leah**, ironisa-t-il.

**-Au revoir, gros naze,** lui répondit-elle, amère.

Il soupira, guère impressionné. Je laissai la porte ouverte et allais m'asseoir dans le salon, me demandant ce que j'allais faire. Je me mis à tripoter mon bracelet alors qu'il fermait la porte après lui. Je luttais férocement contre la partie de moi qui me disait de me lever et de l'embrasser. Il s'assit sur la table basse, juste devant moi, et je me questionnais sur le phénomène physique qui avait du intervenir pour que cette vieille table ne craque pas sous le poids de ce tas de muscles. Oui, Paul et devant moi et je pense à ça ! C'est quand même mieux que de déprimer.

Je pris à cet instant la décision la plus stupide et la plus immature de toute ma vie.

**-Rachel…** Commença-t-il. **Je crois qu'on a des choses à se dire, non ?** Demanda-t-il piteusement.

Je me mordis la lèvre avant de répondre.

**-Il n'y a rien à dire Paul.**

**-Mais je…**

**-Laisse-moi finir !** Insistai-je. **Il n'y a rien à dire. Je te comprends, mais il faut que tu en fasses autant avec moi. Il faut qu'on voit les choses en face, tu as une vie compliquée, et moi aussi. On est chacun à un carrefour décisif. Tu as tes priorités et je le comprends.**

**-Quoi ? Mais Rachel…**

**-Attends ! Je pense qu'on devrait… Prendre du recul.**

**-Tu veux me quitter ?** S'exclama-t-il, horrifié.

**-Non… Mais on est allés trop vite Paul. J'ai mon travail et tu as beaucoup de choses à mettre au clair dans ta vie. On devrait… S'éloigner un moment. Je ne veux pas qu'on arrête de se voir, ça nous ferait trop de mal. J'ai besoin de toi mais je ne veux pas avoir d'espoir pour finalement ne t'avoir qu'à moitié.**

**-Rachel, je te jure que plus jamais je ne te ferais passer après les autres… Je t'en supplie… Et… Et si tu trouves quelqu'un d'autre ? Hein ? Je ne pourrais pas…**

**-Je n'irais vers personne d'autre Paul. Sauf si c'est ton cas. D'ici quelques temps, quand les choses se seront calmées… On reprendra là où on en était. Mais pour le moment, on ne peut pas.**

Tout au long de la discussion, je n'avais pas osé le regarder. Je ne pouvais pas. Je ne pouvais pas le regarder droit dans les yeux et lui dire que je ne voulais pas de lui pour le moment. Mes yeux lui auraient crié le contraire. Au dernier mot, je levais les yeux et les plongeais dans les siens. La vue me déchira le cœur.

Vous imaginez un petit chiot abandonné sur la route ? Ajoutez à cela qu'on l'aurait battu à mort, ce petit chiot. Là vous visualisez ? Et qu'il manque une patte à cette pauvre petite chose. Vous voyez le regard que vous lancerait ce petit chien ? Eh bien là, vous aurez une VAGUE idée du regard que me lança Paul. Il semblait agoniser.

Cependant, il ne dit rien. Il se leva, embrassa rapidement mon front, et sans un mot, quitta la maison. Je n'avais pas finit de dire « on ne peut pas », que déjà je regrettais chacun de mes mots.

Qu'est-ce que je venais de faire ?

.

**Ellipse, vendredi.**

_._

_Ne pas aller le voir. Ne pas aller le voir. Ne pas aller le voir. Ne pas a…_Oui, bon, ça ne sert à rien de me répéter ça, puisque je vais finir par retourner vers lui, je sais ! Mais je gagne du temps. Toute la semaine je l'avais évité dans les couloirs du lycée, j'avais échappé à l'invitation d'Emily ce week-end, parlé le moins possible de lui avec Leah… Vous voyez, je m'en sors… Non ? Non.

Nous étions le vendredi suivant notre dernière « discussion », ou ma dernière erreur, comme vous préférez. Il était assis sur les marches des escaliers de l'entrée du lycée, et moi, j'allais sagement vers ma voiture. _Ne pas aller le voir. Ne pas aller le voir… _

Je le regardais dans les yeux, avec l'étrange sentiment que je n'allais pas m'arrêter à ma voiture, mais que j'allais vers lui. Ca y est, j'ai dépassé d'un pas mon auto… Et il n'est plus seul. Milla l'a rejoint. Encore. Elle était en permanence avec lui depuis l'événement-auquel-je-ne-dois-pas-penser. Comment je le sais ? La louve qui est quasiment ma meilleure amie maintenant lit ses pensées… Vous vous souvenez ? Et puis je suis dans le même lycée qu'eux… Je les vois toujours dans les couloirs tous les deux, c'est d'ailleurs ce qui me tient loin de lui jusqu'ici.

Bon, après ces pensées qui m'ont pris deux secondes précieuses de mon temps, je suis toujours là à le fixer bêtement… Il doit croire que je suis choquée. Elle ne m'a même pas remarqué. Tant mieux. Parfait. Super. Je détournais le regard une fois que j'avais repris mes esprits et tournais les talons pour rejoindre ma voiture. Hors de question que j'assiste à ça !

Je démarrais le plus rapidement possible et quittai l'établissement. _Ne pas pleurer. Ne pas pleurer. Ne pas pleurer…_

_._

**PDV Leah**

.

Rappelez-moi pourquoi je suis là moi ? Au pays des bisounours. Jared roule sa langue dans la bouche de Kim avec le rythme de rotation d'un lave-linge. Quil fait des chatouilles à ma petite cousine Claire, et lui embrasse les cheveux toutes les 8secondes 35, je vous jure… Mon frère babille ridiculement à la fille de Paul. Embry regarde la mère de la fille de Paul avec un air écœurant, et elle lui rend ce regard, qu'on leur amène les violons et les chandelles ! Et pour finir, le gros naze avec qui je sortais semble faire un concours avec Jared sur le nombre de pelles qu'il peut rouler à celle qui fut un jour comme ma sœur. Et Collin et Brady eh bien… Deux adolescents de treize ans… Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse avec ça ?

C'est un cauchemar. Aaaah ! Une face de déterré du nom de Paul vient de débarquer. Ce n'est pas trop tôt, j'allais m'ennuyer si on ne se disputait pas lui et moi. Si j'avais un jour** effleuré l'idée d'éventuellement vouloir faire semblant de paraître presque **heureuse de voir Paul (vous saisissez ou je reprends ?), ça aurait été aujourd'hui. Je souris en le voyant s'asseoir à coté de moi. Bon… J'attends le coup d'envoi pour les pics moi ! Pas d'insultes ? Rien ?

Eeeeh voilà… Monsieur fixe un cheveu par terre. Super.

**-Salut gros naze !** Souriai-je.

**- Elle va bien ?** Répondit-il, le regard implorant.

Je soupirai lourdement. En plus de ne plus être chiant, il s'est ramolli, et il est pathétique.

-**Oui elle va bien. Son frère est rentré ce week-end du manoir de Docteur Dracula. Elle passe du temps avec lui. Allez, puisque t'es pas drôle, je vais faire pleurer des gosses. Je m'ennuie,** marmonnai-je.

**-Attends ! Est-ce qu'elle…**

**-Paul !** S'exclama Mill-mecs-autour-de-moi.

Elle était presque venue en courant quand elle avait vu qu'il était là. Et bien sur, Embry l'avait suivit, après avoir ronchonné puisqu'il lui parlait. Et comme elle tenait sa fille, Seth avait suivit. Heureusement qu'Embry ne s'était pas imprégné, il était le seul que je supportais encore à peu près pendant les patrouilles… Mais il avait l'air de tenir à cette fille.

Paul me lança un regard qui semblait suppliant. Quoi ? Il ne me demandait quand même pas à moi de le débarrasser d'elle ? Pourquoi pas un plan pour récupérer Rachel aussi, tant qu'on y est ? Je toussais pour masquer mon rire et quittais la pièce.

**PDV Milla **

Depuis une semaine, Paul était… Mal. Il avait toujours le regard vide, les yeux rougis, (est-ce qu'il pleurait ?), des marques violettes sous les yeux, le teint pâle. Enfin… Pale, vous me comprenez. Pour mon plus grand plaisir, il ne parlait plus de Rachel, il n'avait même plus l'air de la voir. Seth m'avait confié qu'elle avait voulu s'éloigner quelques temps. Je passais ainsi beaucoup plus de temps avec lui, mais il était éteint.

Etait-il dans cet état après m'avoir quittée ? M'avait-il un jour aimé autant qu'elle ? Je doutais qu'une des réponses à ces questions soit positive, mais je suis jeune, pourquoi ne pas rêver ? Maya avait désormais un vrai lien avec son père. Et j'en étais la plus soulagée.

Ma fille semblait aussi… Connectée, à Seth. Dès qu'il la voyait, il ne la lachait pas d'une semelle. Mais mon bébé paraissait heureux, alors je n'avais rien contre. Cependant, je restais quand même sur mes gardes avec lui. Je ne pouvais pas avoir totalement confiance. D'ailleurs, je ne faisais encore confiance à personne. Sauf, peut-être, à Paul. Et encore.

D'ailleurs, il ne m'a toujours pas expliqué pourquoi il m'avait quitté… Je me suis laissé endormir par ces légendes. Tant pis, j'attendrais qu'on soit seuls. Nous avions passé une après-midi chez Emily, avec toute la « famille ». Ils me traitaient tous comme l'une des leurs et je ne m'en plaignais pas du tout.

Rachel n'était pas venue. Ca non plus, ça ne me dérangeait pas du tout. Paul n'avait pas à rester avec elle, il était tout pour moi. Cette semaine, j'avais passé aussi beaucoup de temps avec Embry. Je ne saurais décrire ce que je ressens pour lui. J'ai l'impression qu'il me comprend, qu'il lit en moi. Il est calme, doux et compréhensif, et il trouve toujours le mot pour faire rire.

Mais jamais je ne me serais cru capable d'aimer quelqu'un comme j'aimais Paul à cette époque. Parce que oui, je l'aimais.

Il me proposa de faire un tour dehors et j'acceptai. Il avait l'air très sérieux et inquiet en même temps. Il avait fourré ses mains dans ses poches, et baissé la tête. Je croisais mes bras sur ma poitrine, mal à l'aise. Le vent soufflait alors je replaçai une mèche derrière mon oreille. Autrefois, il l'aurait fait lui-même… Il adorait mes cheveux. Il les sentait souvent… Avant.

Le silence commençait à être pesant, j'étais de plus en plus inquiète. Je me raclais légèrement la gorge pour l'inciter à parler et tenter de combler mon malaise. Mais il ne prononça pas un mot. C'était donc si grave que ça ?

**-Paul…** Commençai-je. **Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ?**

Il leva timidement les yeux vers moi. On aurait dit un enfant qui doit avouer une bêtise. Mais ses yeux m'imploraient…

**-Milla… Ce que je vais te dire, c'est horrible. Je ne veux pas te faire souffrir plus que je ne l'ai déjà fait, mais il faut que je te le dise. Il le faut parce que sinon, je vais_ la_ perdre. Je la perds déjà et je ne peux pas le supporter,** murmura-t-il sans me regarder dans les yeux.

Pas besoin d'être un génie pour savoir qui était « la » personne dont il parlait. Je hochais simplement la tête, faisant croire que j'étais prête. Je voulais juste… En finir. Plus vite il parlait, plus vite je pourrais partir.

**-Vas-y,** répondis-je, chancelante.

Il inspira un grand coup, comme pour se donner du courage. Ca ne sembla pas avoir l'effet escompté puisqu'il fixa la forêt. Il ne voulait pas me le dire… Il savait l'effet que ça allait avoir sur moi.

**-Paul, dis-moi,** insistai-je.

**-Eh bien… Voilà… Milla, je ne suis plus amoureux de toi, je l'ai été, je tiens à toi, je t'aime, mais pas comme tu voudrais. Je ne peux pas. Je l'aime, elle, pour ce qu'elle est. J'ai besoin d'elle. Tu es une personne importante de ma vie, mais pas la plus importante. Jamais je n'ai ressentis ça pour personne, et je ne veux pas perdre ce qu'elle ressent. Je ne veux pas que tu espère, je ne veux pas que tu souffres encore, je ne veux pas que tu essayes. Je veux qu'on vive, simplement.**

Il avait dit ça, calmement, en me regardant dans les yeux. Paul semblait sincère. Je hochai simplement la tête.

**-Je vais faire un tour,** dis-je tout bas, pour que ma voix ne trahisse pas mes émotions.

**-Je m'occupe de Maya,** acquiesça-t-il.

Je tournais les talons et marchais en direction des falaises. Le vent était devenu glacial et me giflait le visage. Mes chaussures s'enfonçaient par endroits dans la boue. Mes pensées étaient vides, floues. Mon monde s'était écroulé. J'avais espéré, alors que je me l'étais interdit. J'arrivais en haut des falaises et m'assis sur un rocher, je fermais les yeux et écoutais le bruit des vagues frappant les rochers plus bas. Le vent faisait toujours voler mes cheveux, mais l'odeur de l'eau salée me détendit. Je passais mes mains sur mes joues glacées et remarquais que je pleurais.

En entendant des pas derrières moi, je séchais rapidement les gouttes salées qui me collaient. Je sentis une présence derrière moi.

**-Mademoiselle, ça va ?** S'enquit une voix masculine extrêmement mélodieuse, bien que teintée d'inquiétude.

Je me tournais et regardais l'inconnu dans les yeux. Je ne sentais plus rien, ne voyais plus rien, qui ne soit pas lui. Le vent me renvoyait son odeur dans les narines. On se fixa ainsi pendant de longues minutes, sans un mot. Lentement, un sourire se dessina sur nos lèvres simultanément.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

*honteuse, regarde les lectrices* Je... Je suis désolée ! Je n'ai pas d'excuse en plus. Après le bac de français, je n'avais plus trop la motiv' pour écrire, et ensuite il y a eu les vacances et j'étais débordée. Mais je vous ai fait un long chapitre plein d'actions !

Please, une review ça vous prend 2minutes et quelques clics, moi c'est ma seule "récompense" pour un chapitre qui m'a pris des heures...


	10. Chapitre 9

.

**PDV Rachel**

.

Seul le battement des gouttes de pluie rompait la quiétude de la classe. Il était 19 heures passé et le lycée était vide depuis un bon moment. Le crissement du stylo rouge sur mes copies commençait à m'agacer. Je détachais mes cheveux et passais mes mains dedans, soufflant bruyamment pour me calmer. Je commençais à suffoquer ici. Et puis cette impression d'être épiée devenait oppressante.

J'avais eu ce sentiment toute la semaine et chaque fois ma poitrine se comprimait un peu plus. C'était ça ou le manque de P… De lui. Enervée sans réelle raison, je rangeais vite mes affaires dans mon sac et fermais ma classe. Je sentis un courant d'air frais me caresser la nuque, une fois dans le couloir, mais personne n'était visible. Secouant la tête pour reprendre mes esprits, je m'empressais de sortir de l'établissement.

Ce n'est qu'une fois sur le parking que je me souvins que Jake avait eu besoin de la voiture ce matin. Et plus aucun collègue ni loup n'était là pour me déposer… Je grognai rien qu'à l'idée de devoir marcher sous la pluie après une journée de travail.

**-Un problème ?** Me demanda une voix calme dans mon dos, me faisant sursauter.

Je me retournais vivement pour faire face à… Paul. Comme si de rien n'était, je lui frappais l'épaule. Il fronça les sourcils, faisant mine d'avoir mal.

**-Hé ! C'était pour quoi, ça ?** S'exclama-t-il, paumé.

**-Tu m'as fait peur ! C'était toi dans les couloirs ?** M'énervais-je.

**-Dans les couloirs ? J'ai déjà du mal à aller en cours tous les jours, Rachel. Tu ne crois quand même pas que j'allais rester au lycée jusqu'à cette heure…** Me taquina-t-il. **Mais y'avait quelqu'un ?** Demanda-t-il en reprenant son sérieux.

Je restais silencieuse un moment.

**-Je… Je ne sais pas. Je vire peut-être parano après avoir corrigé mes copies,** marmonnais-je**. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, au fait ?**

Il fourra ses mains dans les poches de son jean, mal à l'aise.

-**Jake m'a demandé de passer te prendre. Il est déjà reparti voir Bella…** S'expliqua-t-il avec un sourire désolé.

Je lui rendis faiblement son sourire en commençant à marcher vers sa voiture.

**-Merci**… Murmurai-je.

**-Pas de quoi**, soupira-t-il en m'ouvrant la portière passager.

Il démarra son engin mais je me rendis rapidement compte qu'il ne me conduisait pas chez moi. Je le fixais durement, sourcils froncés, remarquant bien rapidement qu'il scrutait le part brise trop sérieusement pour être vrai.

**-Paul ?**

**-Mh… ?**

**-Où est-ce que tu m'emmène ?** Le questionnai-je d'une voix trop sèche à mon goût.

**-Hum… Eh bien… Manger.**

**-Je te jure que si tu ne fais pas demi-tour je saute de cette voiture.**

Il leva les yeux au ciel mais fit demi-tour.

**-Bien, on mange chez toi alors**, clama-t-il tranquillement.

**-Pourquoi je te laisserais entrer chez moi **? Soupirai-je.

**-Parce que j'ai laissé ma fille juste pour venir te chercher ? T**enta-t-il avec un regard suppliant.

Je grommelais des paroles inintelligibles comme quoi il n'était qu'un tricheur de m'attaquer par ça. Sa seule réponse fut son sourire fier.

**-Manipulateur.**

**-Mauvaise perdante.**

**-Emmerdeur.**

**-Petite chieuse.**

**-Simulateur.**

Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de répondre, je plaquais fermement ma main sur sa bouche. Il en profita pour embrasser ma paume, que je retirais aussitôt.

-**Ne réponds pas !** Ordonnai-je.

Un sourire machiavélique se dessina lentement sur ses lèvres.

**-Je vais me gêner,** ricana-t-il.

**-Paul non ! On arrête le jeu ! T'as gagné, d'accord ?** Suppliai-je sans remarquer qu'on était déjà arrivés chez moi.

Il se pencha et me chuchota à l'oreille.

**-Tu peux me traiter de simulateur autant que tu veux, mais on sait tous les deux très bien que toi tu ne simule pas avec moi.**

Sur ce, il me fit un clin d'œil et descendit de voiture, ne me laissant pas le temps de répliquer. Je claquai bruyamment la portière en sortant et le fusillai du regard en sortant mes clés de mon sac. Il ricana encore un « mauvaise perdante » en me voyant ronchonner et alla directement vers le téléphone.

**-On commande quoi ?** Demanda-t-il comme si tout était normal.

**-Ca va nous coûter une fortune si on doit te rassasier en passant par un traiteur… J'vais cuisiner quelque chose.**

**-Des lasagnes ?** S'exclama-t-il, les yeux brillants et suppliants.

-**Dans tes rêves…** Le brisai-je en me dirigeant à la cuisine.

**-Pizza ?**

**-C'est beau l'espoir.**

**-Spaghettis ?**

**-Faut vraiment que t'arrête avec l'Italie, Paul.**

**-Tacos ?**

**-Mais tu vas me laisser tranquille, oui ?** M'énervai-je.

Fier de son coup, il plongea dans le frigo et en sorti une bière pour lui, un soda pour moi. Je fronçai les sourcils.

**-Pourquoi tu me donnes pas une bière ?**

**-On sait tous les deux que tu es un poids plume, Rach.**

Je lui tirais la langue et me dirigeai vers le frigo. Mais c'était sans compter qu'il me bloque le passage, me dominant de toute sa hauteur. Ne m'étant pas attendue à une telle proximité, je levai lentement les yeux vers lui. Sentir son souffle sur mon visage me déstabilisa complètement.

Voilà une semaine entière qu'il m'avait laissée en paix, m'appelant simplement quelques soirs, juste pour s'assurer que j'allais bien, ou entendre ma voix. Il n'avait jamais abordé le sujet de Milla et je ne m'en portais que mieux.

J'étais bien consciente que nous allions nous embrasser, et je ne saurais dire si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose. Ce n'est que lorsque ses lèvres frôlèrent les miennes que je réagis. Je souris contre sa bouche avant de me glisser entre lui et le mur et de foncer vers le frigo.

Il m'attrapa rapidement par les hanches alors que j'étais dos à lui, me faisant rire. Il plaqua sa poitrine contre mon dos et fourra son nez dans mes cheveux.

**-Je veux ma bière…** Tentai-je.

Il ne répondit pas et m'embrassa le sommet du crâne.

**-Et je veux mon baiser. On n'a pas toujours ce qu'on veut dans la vie,** me taquina-t-il.

**-Tu sais pourquoi je ne t'embrasserais pas.**

**-Et tu sais pourquoi je ne te laisserais pas boire.**

**-Tu m'agace.**

**-T'es presque aussi grincheuse que moi, ce soir,** pouffa-t-il.

Je me débattis une fois de plus, dans le vain espoir de me dégager.

**-Si je te laisse boire, j'aurais mon baiser ?** Tenta-t-il.

**-Cours toujours !** Me marrais-je.

**-T'es pas drôle…** Marmonna-t-il en me lâchant.

Avant qu'il ne change d'avis, je courus vers le frigidaire. Furieuse, je me tournais vers lui.

-**T'as bu la dernière bière ? **

Il déglutit, faisant mine d'avoir peur de moi.

**-C'est l'heure de ma patrouille ! Bonne soirée Rachel ! **Sourit-il avant de se sauver hors de la cuisine.

-**Paul ! Reviens ici ! **

**-Ah oui... C'est vrai ! **S'exclama-t-il en revenant.

-**T'as intérêt à ... **

Commençais-je avant d'être coupée dans ma phrase par ses lèvres sur les miennes.

*0*0*0*0*

Plus tôt, dans le week-end

.

**PDV Milla**

**.**

_« Je me retournais et regardais l'inconnu dans les yeux. Je ne sentais plus rien, ne voyais plus rien, qui ne soit pas lui. Le vent me renvoyait son odeur dans les narines. On se fixa ainsi pendant de longues minutes, sans un mot. Lentement, un sourire se dessina sur nos lèvres simultanément. »_

Quel sourire il avait… Et quelles lèvres ! Je me surpris à me demander quel goût elles pourraient bien avoir.

**-O… Oui ça va,** finis-je par murmurer avant de me racler la gorge.

Son sourire devint béat après que j'eus parlé. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ?

**-Bien. Je peux vous demander ce que vous faites ici ?**

**-Je vous demande pardon ?** M'exclamais-je, outrée.

Il sembla se retenir de rire.

**-Eh bien… Etre au bord d'une falaise, alors qu'un orage menace d'éclater… Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que j'appellerais un endroit sûr**, répondit-il sans se départir de son air amusé.

**-Si je ne me trompe pas... Vous êtes au même endroit,** répliquai-je en haussant les sourcils.

**-Sauf que je suis plus robuste que vous.**

**-Plus modeste aussi**, le rembarrais-je.

**-Mais moins têtu.**

**-Vous croyez ?** Insistai-je en haussant les sourcils, avant de rire.

Il me suivit dans mon rire avant de me tendre la main pour m'aider à descendre de mon rocher.

**-La tempête va éclater, vous avez quelque part où aller **? Demanda-t-il.

Je hochais vivement la tête.

**-Je… Passais la journée chez les Uley. Mais… Je ne sais plus trop comment y aller.**

Il me fit un clin d'œil.

**-Heureusement que j'y allais. Je vous accompagne ?** Proposa-t-il.

Pendant le trajet, il ne cessait de me faire rire, soit par des blagues toutes plus nulles les unes que les autres, soit par des anecdotes concernant ses amis. Il connaissait Quil et Embry, et ne manqua pas de me donner des détails humiliants sur ce dernier.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes chez Sam et Emily, nous nous arrêtions tous les deux. Il passa sa main sur sa nuque, comme si soudainement il ne savait plus quoi dire. Je lui souris sincèrement en lui tendant la main.

**-Au fait, je m'appelle Milla.**

**Comme si je l'avais aspergé d'eau glacée,** il se figea, la bouche grande ouverte.

**-Milla ?**

**-Euh… Oui…** Répondis-je, étonnée par sa réaction.

**-La Milla… De Paul ?**

Je me retins de lui dire que j'aurais aimé.

**-L'ex, Milla de Paul**, rectifiai-je.

Il me fixa longuement, encore sous le choc, quand une personne arriva derrière moi, de la maison.

**-Jacob ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? **


End file.
